un asesino en un mundo colorido
by pipopolvorin
Summary: no me gusta dar spoiler pero si dire algunas cosas. Rating M por contenido adulto (sexo, muerte, temas fuertes en algunos casos, sangre, etc.)soy dueño solo de mis personajes pero de nada mas.
1. prologo

Un nuevo fanfic señores.

Se preguntaran porque tan pronto?. Bueno es simple, quiero variedad y no me resistí a hacer este, lo llevo pensando desde 1 año casi, y necesito sacarme esta ansiedad de la mente.

Bueno sin mas demora comenzamos

-hola- hablando

 _-hola-_ pensando

-hola- criatura hablando o comunicación mágica o llamada

 _-criatura pensando_ -

 **-canon impact-** cualquier tipo de técnica

Capitulo 0: el final de un camino, y el comienzo de otro.

Vemos a un muchacho bastante joven, sentado en lo que parece ser un escritorio fumando, de cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel blanca, chaqueta negra con bordes azules, echa de cuero (100% chuck norris aprobed), unos pantalones igual negros con, franjas azules a los lados, zapatos deportivos negros a juego con la ropa, también un collar de piedra negra con el símbolo de libra en plata brillante, unas fundas para 2 pistolas m9 trucadas para disparar 13 balas calibre 44, y por ultimo una mirada completamente bacía, si es que le podías llamar así a esa mirada.

Este chico es sonny apodado 2 manos por la gente, ya que era la encarnación perfecta de revi 2 manos de black lagon. A la edad de 8 es Uruguay hubo un ataque terrorista, perdió a su familia y amigos, aunque porque también a sus amigos?, fácil porque era su cumple y justo atacaron el antro donde lo celebraba, desde entonces quedo solo y nadie lo recogió rezo a dios pero con el pasar del tiempo no sucedió nada, a si que dejo de creer que alguien vendría a rescatarlo, e izo las cosas por si mismo.

Espero a tener 18, aunque mientras lo hacia consiguió aliados en el orfanato, niños como el, los padres que venían siempre salían quejándose en su mayoría porque los niños actuaban muy sombría mente.

Después de eso, consiguieron trabajo y luego se intentaron alistar en la policía pero los echaron porque según ellos no necesitaban estorbos, (uyyy que error cometieron).

Gracias a eso decidieron crear su propia organización, tomaron armas de las armerías y asaltaron manicomios para sacar a los locos, que a la vez están cuadros (ya sabes los peores) y proponerles un futuro para mejorar el mundo, misteriosamente todos isieron caso, aunque por el lado, de los locos comunes atacaron como idiotas, lo que no sabían es que estaban lidiando con humanos, auto-entrenados para no tener miedo y usar habilidades acrobáticas para matar, además de tener buena puntería, lo que provocó que murieran en el acto.

Esta organización se llamo valga la redundancia black laggon en honor a un anime que a todos los miembros originales le encanto.

-dios enserió sarutobi no mentía cuando dijo que el papeleo era el peor enemigo de la humanidad.- dijo nuestro prota que recordó las sabias palabras vistas en un fanfic de naruto.

-Pues deberías dejar el puesto- dijo una monja? Si claro lo sería si no fuera por el puto par de pistolas que lleva encima

-calla Sara sabes bien que sin mi literalmente este negocio se va a la mierda.- dije y era verdad la última vez que dejo a otro a cargo casi nos morimos todos por una misión suicida.

-jajaja si lo se, hollé ya está la nueva entrega de armas?- pregunto Sara interesada en el tema.

-si.- respondí- si queremos cambiar por lo menos este país, en pleno 2024 tenemos que hacer un golpe de estado y mostrar estos archivos.- dije mirando los archivos que conseguimos, a coste de las vidas de la mitad del grupo.

-si perdimos a Karen, Powell y a Sebastián por esto.- dijo Sara completamente triste ya que perdieron a 3 miembros originales, y buenos amigos.

-si- dije sombríamente-pero si mostramos estos documentos durante el golpe la gente alfin dejara de vernos como terroristas y nos harán caso, después de todo muchos perdieron sus familias en situaciones poco creíbles, cuando en realidad fueron experimentos del gobierno, mira que trabajar con Alasad por tenerle miedo por una falsa amenaza de bomba.- dije porque según los informantes de black lagon en Kazajistán Alasad no tiene bombas desde hace 3 años controla países con amenazas falsas.-odio decirlo pero es un gran jugador de póker- termine

-pero ya dejémonos de eso, creo que es hora de que lleguen- dije

Y efectivamente justo cuando dije eso llegaron mis 2 manos derechas Stella apodada la bombardera, por preferir las explosiones, mas usarlas de forma artística, y David apodado el fantasma, puesto que sus víctimas jamás supieron quien los mato.

-Sabes jamás entenderé tu sexto sentido para predecir las cosas al instante- dijo Sara porque enserio jamás se acostumbrara a eso.

-Jefe dúo dinámico reportándose- dijo David que iba vestido con una ropa casual negra, el hdp era tan sigiloso y experto en matar que no precisaba disfraz.

-aquí estamos boss¡- dijo Stella alegre como siempre iba vestida con un traje militar lleno de putas granadas de todo tipo.

-déjame adivinar, ya llego el paquete de armas y están todos listos para el golpe decisivo- pregunte.

-así es- dijeron ambos con una sonrisa

-será mejor que des un discurso para alentarlos, si fallamos morimos.- Dijo Sara girándose para mirarme.

-jeje lo se hoy será el potísimo gran día en el cual liberemos a este puto país de la corrupcion.- dije con convicción en mis palabras.

Time skip 2h después.

Vemos al prota en la parte de arriba para que todos lo vean y a su secretaria y manos derecha al lado de el, a punto de dar el clásico discurso antes de la batalla.

Senki OST : 02 In The Cursed World Of Constant Warfare

-bien chicos sere breve como siempre, ya que como saben no me gusta parlotear mucho.- dije con una cara de vergüenza.

En respuesta, las 62 personas que estaban hay se rieron por lo bajo, su jefe siempre fue así, es por eso que lo querían además de que el siempre fue personalmente a la batalla junto con sus hombres, y daba todo por ellos no como los militares de ahora que no hacían una mierda además de dar órdenes.

-bueno como sabrán, hoy es el gran día, el día en que liberaremos a Uruguay del puto gobierno corrupto y cobarde de mierda, con una red de inteligencia del traste, que no se da cuenta cuando le mienten.- dije con cara seria aunque lo que hablaba no era muy serio que digamos.

Todos se intentaban aguantar la risa ahora mismo.

-hoy iremos directo a la guerra nosotros 66 iremos contra un par de millones de militares armados hasta los dientes, aunque su entrenamiento y convicción sean una mierda.- esto último era verdad, ya que 1 solo del grupo black lagon era suficiente para diezmar una puta base.

-bueno quien quiera quedarse y vivir otro día levante la mano- dije pero como era de esperarse nadie lo izo.

-genial solo les diré algo-. Todos estaban esperando la palabra mágica para empezar la guerra.- es hora de la fiesta- y con esto todos los que estaban en la sala dieron un grito de guerra y se fueron a sus vehiculas para por fin, mandar a la mierda la corrupción de este país.

sountrack: **Resident Evil The Mercenaries 3D OST - The Path For Fight**

Time skip. 16h

A pasado varias horas que empezó la puta guerra y estos idiotas resulta que tienen refuerzos de otros países.

-que mierda hace el SAS, el GSG9, y la fuerza especial rusa y china aquí?- grite mientras saltaba entre el medio de 10 (si así tal cual), y me deslizaba mientras pegaba tiros matando rápidamente a los tontos que se me cruzaron.

-No lo se\- dijo Sara la monja tirando tiros hacia delante y atrás al más puro estilo de dante de DMC, y como ni siquiera era lógico les daba a todos en la cabeza.

-ni yo y eso que estoy infiltrado en las comunicaciones.\- dijo Kevin por la radio nuestro informático y hacker estrella, mientras hacía que los robots de guerra automatizados atacaran a sus propias unidades. (así es nadie se desperdicia en black lagon.)

-jajajaj esto es divertido, muy divertido ajajajajajaja- decía Stella mientras lanzaba bombas a diestra y siniestra, por doquier matando a todos los infelices que estaban en su rango de visión.

-jeje digo lo mismo- dijo David por el comunicador, que de alguna manera magistral se colaba sin que se dieran cuenta los militares y los mataba con armas silenciadas, cuchillos, agujas envenenadas, y hasta con un arco que tenia en su espalda, mas una ballesta de repetición que tenía pegada a la mano, (como quien dice a la guerra se a armado hasta los dientes).

-hoy es un gran dia para morir- dijo también por el comunicador, Esteban uno de los locos que sacamos del manicomio, amante de las espadas, el muy hdp tenía una réplica del escudo del capitán américa echo de acero y una copia de la espada maestra de link totalmente real y afilada, la cual usaba para cortar.

-si, si que lo es no paran de venir esto si que es el festival de sangre que me prometieron.- dijo Jackson un gigantón travesti, con una copia perfecta de cara pescado y pum pum de jinx, mientras atacaba a lo bestia matando a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

-Jejeje tenemos el avito de matar y no lo podemos dejar.- dije con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba para atrás y le pegaba un tiro en la frente a 1 del SAS.

De repente apareció una gran cantidad de tanques, que destrozaron a los robots que nos daban apoyo, y luego nos apuntaron

sountrack: **Resident Evil The Mercenaries 3D OST - Subspecies**

-tanques cuidado\- grito por la radio, Augusto el medico de combate del grupo quien estaba armado con un rifle de francotirador, aunque lo que disparaba era dardos envenenados.

-joder- dije y luego me puse a cubierto, al igual que los otros.

-necesitamos ayuda Kevin llama a Sheila y dile que mande misiles tenemos tanques aquí.- dije pidiendo ayuda a nuestro informático.

-Roger- respondió Kevin.

Cambio de escena

Vemos a una segunda tropa que parece ser la de apoyo disparando contra aviones de combate y helicópteros.

-joder el puto SAS, y las fuerzas rusas, esto no se puede poner mejor.- dijo Sheila una experta en bombardeo a larga distancia, que estaba usando un RPG normal para tirar a los aviones de combate, (si esta es la calidad de mis soldados).

-como mierda les das?- pregunto Joaquín un francotirador que aunque no lo parezca era horrible matando objetivos de tierra pero era un maestro derribando pilotos de aéreos.

-con puntería- respondió Sheila pero se detuvo al escuchar una llamada de Kevin en la radio.

-Sheila, el jefe precisa ayuda tienen 12 tanques rusos T-90 sm en frente y tal parece que se les viene un chalenger 2 .\- informo Kevin por el comunicador.

-mierda son tanques casi indestructibles- dijo Sheila – necesitaremos usar las bombas de plasma experimentales de ziggs.- dijo esta mencionando a su demente amigo científico apodado asi por su ingenio aunque todos sus inventos terminaron en explosiones hasta que se enfocó en eso justamente, desde entonces se gano el titulo de científico de armamento en jefe de black lagon.

-o, las bombas de Amadeus no?, servirán sus blindajes no están echos para las armas de plasma.- menciono Kevin

Punto de vista Sheila

sountrack: Resident Evil The Mercenaries 3D OST - Power Of Flames

-bueno, hey Juaco cúbreme mientras mando a la mierda unos tanques.- dije

-Ala orden.- respondió este, a la vez que le disparaba con su barret a un piloto de helicóptero para que luego este se estrelle con otro y lo derribe.

-Álvaro, Matías yo voy a ayudar al jefe cúbranme.- dije para luego ellos asentir y me cubrieran de los aéreos

Álvaro era mudo pero tenia una habilidad rara, el estaba sentado en la silla de un antiaéreo pero no se le daba bien tirar aviones si no que el le disparaba a los misiles que nos enviaban, ósea que el era la defensa.

En cambio Matías no era mudo pero no hablaba mucho, el era lo opuesto osea que era el ataque, ellos eran conocidos como el dúo antiaéreo mas fuerte de black lagon.

sountrack: residente vil 5 **Rust in Summer 2008**

Me puse a trabajar y coloque unas bombas brillantes en unos morteros, para luego mirar una pantalla de un dron que me mostraba donde estaban los tanques, luego apunte y dispare.

-3, 2, 1, caboom.- fue todo lo que dije antes que se escuchara una explosión que sonó como si fuera una campana distorsionada.

-jejeje me encanta usar esto-

Cambio de escena punto de vista general

Todos vieron como los tanques explotaron y un ruido muy molesto sonó.

-dios odio ese ruido pero es preferible a estar echo pedazos- dijo sonny con un dedo destapándose el oído.

-jefe los tanques ya están fuera- dijo David por el comunicador.

-bien, Kevin informa si se acercan mas unidades pesadas.-ordene por el comunicador, pero luego vi un cuchillo volando a por mi cabeza y no tuve más remedio que esquivarlo.

-mierda- en frente mío se empezó a ver una silueta casi invisible de una persona que se fue a esconder.

-cuidado, tenemos ghost encima- informe alarmado estas eran unidades especiales para asesinato del FBI que mierda hacían estos en esta guerra?.

-ghost?- Se preguntaron todos pero luego las siluetas empezaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra a todos, que no tuvieron mas remedio que fijarse bien a su alrededor para dar en el blanco.

Cambio de escena punto de vista David y sountrack: **The Mercenaries - Leon - Resident Evil 4**

Gracias a mis lentes especiales pude ver las firmas de calos que emitían los hdp, esos trajes los hacían invisibles por lo que las firmas de luz eran nulas, se podían ver si usabas visión nocturna, pero era de dia y no era recomendable hacerlo.

-aquí están- dije con una sonrisa apuñalando a 1 para luego parar el golpe del segundo y dispararle en el estomago y luego en la cabeza, una de las debilidades de este traje es que no tenia protección alguna.

-Bien siguiente- dije mirando a otros 2 los cuales me venían preparados con cuchillos.

Esquive 2 cortes y una patada, tenia la ventaja de tener un arma de fuego pero no iva a ser tan estúpido para usarlo a esta distancia, a si que use la culata para darle un tortazo a 1, para luego agarrar el arma al revés y pegarle un tiro en la cara al otro, obviamente esto izo que el arma se me saliera de la mano, pero no importaba tenia mi ballesta cargada.

Frene el golpe del otro idiota –eres un hijo de.- pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando le metí la flecha en la cabeza una ventaja de tener una ballesta pegada a la mano.

-si, si lo que digas amigo.- dije con cara neutra. –jefe me encargue de 5 gosht esta vez tal parece que todos los países del mundo quieren erradicarnos.- mencione por el comunicador.

-si lo se tu sigue matando gente y llega al punto de reunión, mete la copia del archivo y envíala vía tv para que la gente lo vea y punto final.- hablo/ordeno sonny que parecía fastidiado mientras yo escuchaba sonidos de disparos y barios gritos alrededor de el. –pueden dejar de aparecer banda de cabrones?, ya mate a 12 joder.- escuche

Yo me quede shokeado, 12 ghost?, un logro tremendo ya era derribar 5 como yo lo ise pero 12?,- y por eso no lo cabreamos.- dije para luego seguir adelante.

Cambio de escena perspectiva primera persona Kevin,

Cambio de sountrack: **The Mercenaries - Ada - Resident Evil 4**

Yo estaba viendo todo con mis drones hackeados, ya que nunca necesitábamos equipo, de espionaje solo teníamos que usar el del enemigo y listo.

-haber que tenemos aquí, 3 AMX-56 Leclerc controlados por computadora?, es que acaso no aprenden lo que pasa cuando hacen eso?, bueno tienen mejor protección digital que antes pero no es suficiente, veamos cómo les va si su propio armamento los ataca- esto último lo dije con una sonrisa psicópata porque enserio disfrutaba hacer esto.

Mientras tanto afuera de la camioneta un equipo de 15 ghost llegaron para matarme pero no contaron con que tenían guardaespaldas.

Se escucharon disparos de ametralladora silenciada, y los ghost cayeron muertos.

-El jefe tenía razón la visión nocturna si nos deja verlos.- dijo una niña de apenas 12 años vestida con un uniforme negro saliendo de la obscuridad, con una clásica MP5 silenciada

-jaja es verdad Mónica- dijo otro un niño de 11 que apareció de la nada como si fuera un ghost, con la misma arma, solo que este tenía armadura.-he de admitir la armadura de dexter si es mejor que la ropa de invisibilidad de los ghost.- dijo refiriéndose a su hermano mayor y jefe de tecnología Nicolás apodado dexter por ser bajo y llevar ropa de científico siempre.

-sí, es mucho mejor, hollé Lázaro es cómoda? Capas y le pido una.- pregunto Mónica interesada.

-no para mi aprieta un poco la entrepierna, según dexter esto está más bien echo pa mujeres.- dijo con fastidio.

-bien en tonces le pediré 1.- finalizo Mónica con ojos brillosos como queriendo un regalo de cumple.

-tal parece que ese par de demonios se encargaron de las cosas afuera.- dije divertido.- bueno veamos ya termine de hackear, a divertirse.-

Cambio de escena los tanques. Se puede ver como los tanques de repente se detienen, y empiezan a disparar a sus propios hombres.

-que meirda?.- grito uno pero fue bolado en pedazos

-que esta pasando?.- gritaron algunos antes de recibir una balacera.

Un tanque chalenger 2 se dio cuenta de la situación y empezó a atacar aun cuando todavía habían soldados cerca.

-mmmm esto se esta poniendo interesante.- dije para luego hacer que los tanques atacaran al súper blindado como le gustaba llamarlo.

Al final termino destruyéndolo pero se llevo a 1 en el proceso.

-que duro era el cabron, bueno que mas da mejor ayudo al jefe.-

Cambio de escena punto de vista Sara. sountrack: **Resident Evil 5 OST - Assault Fire**

Yo estaba matando todo lo que podía ver a diestra y siniestra mientras me escabullía entre los edificios.

-Joder no se acaban- luego escuche una explosión y vi un t-90 ms apuntándome.-maldición- grite y me puse a cubierto.

-Jackson usa tu cohete especial y manda a la mierda ese tanque.- grite por el comunicador.

-entendido- escuche, para luego ver como este salía de un callejon y ponía en cara pescado un cohete mas grande de lo normal, para luego dispararlo contra el T-90 no sin antes gritar.

- **(supermecohetemortal)-** y bolar el tanque en pedazos, de lejos de vio una explosión idéntica a la de las mini bombas atómicas de fall out.

-jamás me acostumbrare a eso- mencione con una gota en la nuca por lo ridículo que era.

-Esteban, ve a esos callejones y encárgate de los juguernauts que vienen.- dije/ordene.

-roger, bien hora de cortar cabezas hdp.- escuche.

Mire a ese idiota ir a lo Yolo hacia unos tipos con armadura pesada, y con ametralladoras grandes.

-a eso tampoco me acostumbrare pero bueno, ire a por el jefe.- dije mirando al edificio de al lado pero abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi a unos tipos con armaduras, al mas puro estilo de halo entrar en el.

-mierda son iron-man.- y con eso fui corriendo, no sin antes lanzarles una puta granada de electroshock, para destrozar los circuitos de sus armaduras y luego pegarles unos cuantos tiros con mi AA-12 que tenia colgada en mi espalda.

Cuando me decise de ellos fui directo a la puerta pero me detuve cuando algo me disparo cerca de la cara. El cual fue nada mas y nada menos que mi jefe.

-dios que suerte que no te di, que acaso olvidaste que tienes que avisar antes de entrar?- pregunto sonny serio, mientras guardaba sus pistolas.

Yo no respondí, solo me quede shokeada por la vista que tenia en frente mío, habían cadáveres de todo tipo, iron-man, ghost, juguernaut, y los rasos de los SAS, rusos, chinos, la fuerza elite uruguaya y por ultimo fuerzas elite FBI.

-dios, como carajo.- dije sin poder decir nada mas

-mira no preguntes solo vamos a matar.- dijo sonny, sangrando un poco por la frente, debido a que recibió un fuerte golpe en esta.

Flashback hace 5 minutos, punto de vista sonny

sountrack: **Seek and Prey High Speed Heroes (Raid Mode) - Resident Evil: Revelations 2 OST**

Yo estaba combatiendo a los pocos ghost que quedaban mientras me comunicaba con David y me cubría de algunos disparos.

-pueden dejar de aparecer banda de cabrones?, ya mate a 12 joder.- dije para luego cortar la comunicación, y lanzar una granada segadora hacia atrás.

Los ghost, al tener la visión nocturna puesta debido a que apenas había luz, quedaron ciegos pero no temporalmente si no de por vida.

-arggg dios duele- dijo 1 de ellos pero su sufrimiento no duro tanto ya que le pegue 1 tiro en la puta cabeza

Lo mismo ise con el resto.

- _bueno creo que eso me pone en el record güines de mas ghost asesinados, con un total de 17_ \- pensé divertido pero mi descanso no duro mucho cuando vi entrar a varios rasos de diferentes países.-mierda-

Cambio de sountrack: **Evil Eye (HR Remix) - Resident Evil: Revelations 2 OST**

Sali corriendo como pude y pude colarme detrás de una columna, la cual estaba recibiendo tiros.

-esto no esta bien mi físico nunca fue el mejor- dije empezando a cansarme.

-pero que mas da, a jugar maricas.- hable en vos alta retándolos con una sonrisa psicópata, para luego saltar de golpe al costado y pegar tiros con la munición cambiada a explosiva.

Los pobres no supieron lo que paso solo supieron que sus extremidades y algunas de las cabezas reventaron los que aún quedaban vivos gritaron de dolor.

-aaaaaaaaaa- chillaron como perros heridos pero no les duro mucho ya que les termine destrozando la cabeza después.

 _-bien un problema menos._ \- pero luego vi por el rabillo del ojo como una banda de 7 jugernauts entraban por las ventanas del lado derecho.

-mierda ahora también escuderos?.- pregunte fastidiado

sountrack. **Resident Evil 6™ OST Survivors**

-matenlo es sonny.- dijo 1

-tiene una recompense de 25 millones por su cabeza, el que lo mate primero obtendrá un 15% de la misma- dijo el que parecía ser el de mayor rango.

-señor si señor.- exclamaron para luego empezar a usar sus ametralladoras pesadas para bombardear mi cobertura.

-a maldición-grite pero se me ocurrió una idea.

- _ojala que funciones.-_ pensé mirando una granada purpura que tenía un líquido del mismo color brillando dentro de ella.

-aquí les va un regalo de mi parte, el premio de consolación.- fue lo que dije con una sonrisa al lanzarla al instante de tocar el suelo se armó una onda de choque al mas puro estilo del arma atómica de unreal tournament, que empujo todo y dejo el suelo muy agrietado mientras que los pobres diablos murieron ya que el traje a pesar de ser resistente y estar armado con un escudo anti bombas, no pudieron resistir el impacto.

-menos mal que estaba detrás de una columna sana.- me dije a mi mismo en mi mente al ver como la pobre columna casi se destroza por la onda de choque.-enserio Amadeus deberías pensar mas en la seguridad de quien la lanza.- pensé con una gota de sudor.

Bueno ahora veamo..- no pude terminar ya que un batallón de 9 iron man me interrumpieron.

-es enserio, van a dejar de joder algún momento?. Pregunte con ojos en blanco, una vena resaltada y dientes de tiburón.

-tu eres el que, amenaza a todos con bombas atómicas experimentales imbécil.- me grito uno de los iron man.

-tendré que tirar mi ultima granada de electrocución.- pensé mientras la sacaba aunque me pregunte algo, a que mierda se referían con eso?.

-Saben que ya estoy arto muéranse- al momento de decir eso quite la anilla y lance la granada logrando destrozar los circuitos de sus armaduras, para luego con las pocas balas que me quedaban en ambas pistolas matarlos.

-menos mal que son balas explosivas, si no no podría romper sus cascos.- me dije a mi mismo.

-maldito bastardo del demonio muérete ya.- me grito uno al lado mío que me lanzo un puto cargador vacío dándome en la frente.

-a maldición.- eso me había dolido, mire hacia el que me dio y era un décimo iron man dañado, pero todavía se movía, no muy rápido pero lo hacía.

(se preguntaran porque el idiota no me disparo?, pues bien fue porque ni tiene balas.)

-mataste a todo mi pelotón, esta me la pagas.- fue lo que dijo antes de lanzarse a puños contra mi.

sountrack. **Resident evil UC Weskers Theme**

Yo me tambaleaba un poco, la fuerza con la que me lanzo el cargador fue demasiada, no para matarme pero si para fracturarme el cráneo si me hubiera dado en la cien o en el costado me habría matado seguro.

-como si te fuera a dejar.- dije con un ojo cerrado no podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un iron man, pero si lograba recargar mis pistolas con balas explosivas se acaba el juego.

El iron man intento darme un golpe en la cien pero era lento, los iron man para pelear son un poco lentos de por si, mas si están dañados, pero tienen una fuerza abrumadora.

-mierda déjate morir demonio.- me grito

-no quiero morir duele.- dije con cara divertida mientras le daba una patada para alejarlo que funciono pero fue como patear una pared con fuerza.

-maldición ahora o nada.- aposte todo a evory mi pistola de mano derecha la cargue y dispare en su garganta, gracias a eso fui recompensado con un chorro de sangre.

-cargador equivocado estas son balas comunes.- me dije a mi mismo pero escuche un ruido de balacera afuera, para luego ver entrar a alguien al cual le dispare, pero antes de eso lo reconocí desviando el arma a tiempo.

-dios que suerte que no te di, que acaso olvidaste que tienes que avisar antes de entrar?- pregunte, de forma seria puesto que casi mato a mi secretaria.

-dios, como carajo.- dijo sin poder decir nada mas

-mira no preguntes solo vamos a matar.- dije, sangrando un poco por la frente, debido al golpe que recibí.

Cambio de escena punto de vista David.

sountrack. **Resident Evil 6 - Predator Mode OST (Agent)**

Me encuentro en el edificio de la televisora, justo a varios cadáveres con agujeros anormalmente grandes en sus cuerpos.

-gracias por despejarme el camino Sonia, Rebeca.- agradecí hablando por el radio.

-de nada pa que están los amigos?.\- dijo Sonia la mejor francotiradora de black lagon la cual tenía un CHEYTAC M200 en mano.

-ve hacia el estudio y transmite todo, nosotras te cubrimos.\- hablo Rebeca la numero 2 de black lagon armada con un AW.

-esta bien, esta bien.- hable con una sonrisa con un pensamiento, (cuando termine esto me tomare unas vacaciones.)

-bien ahora a la parte de arriba.-

Time skip 6 minutos después.

-mierda, me agarraron desprevenido, puedo esperarme ametralladoras trampa de piso, paredes, techo y putas cámaras armadas con lazers, pero una puta silla que de repente muestra 5 metralletas?, no puedo con eso.- me dije a mi mismo mientras me tapaba la herida en el costado.

-al menos ya llegue.- pero me detengo al escuchar un golpe en la puerta _.- o mierda_ -.

sountrack: **Resident Evil: Revelations -17- Approaching the Queen Zenobia**

-Maldición.- dije.- hollé Rebeca una ayuda estoy herido y me están intentando entrar.- dije un poco apurado.

-enseguida.- escuche para luego de unos segundos escuchar un tiro de francotirador y a los soldados gritar cosas como cuidado y esas cosas.

-gracias eso me dará tiempo para, mandar esto al net.- agradecí y me puse a trabajar.

-que dem.- no pude ni empezar puesto que cuando iba a hacerlo, me apareció que no había señal.

-Kevin estás viendo esto?.- pregunte a nuestro informático.

-si lo veo, y no es bueno todas las líneas están cortadas y sin ninguna via no puedo hacer nada.- informo por el comunicador

-nada?, es una puta broma verdad?, amigo nos estamos muriendo aquí por esto di que es una jodida broma.- respondí completamente furioso mientras le daba un golpe al teclado.

-no. No lo es, pero creo que encontré algo mejor que puede ayudarnos, recuerdas el plan b?.-

-el plan b?.- dije mientras recordaba.

Flashback.

sountrack: **Black Lagoon Ost 06 - A Cold Wind in My Mind**

-y ese es el plan A.- dijo sonny informando desde arriba, luego de eso 1 levanto la mano ese fue Alexis 1 de los maniacos que sacamos de los putos tarros del infierno que son los manicomios, un experto pirómano.

-y el plan b?.- pregunto.

-a ese, es algo complicado se trata de un virus que una vez puesto en la red no se parara hasta revelar cualquier secreto militar o gubernamental de todos los países del mundo.- dijo el jefe.

-pero no seria mejor hacer eso que el plan A de subir los secretos al net? Además de donde sacaron un troyano así?.- pregunto de nuevo Alexis.

-fue durante la misión de buscar información esa donde perdimos a la mitad de la tropa, en esa jodida trampa nuclear.- informo sonny recordando los sucesos, con enfado.

-dios aun no me creo que esos hdp sacrificaran la base con sus hombres y una ciudad para proteger los datos.- dijo Rebeca en la parte de abajo.

Todos guardaron silencio ante esto, porque enserio esto no era para nada moral solo un demente amante del dinero, o una maquina aria algo así.

-podríamos usarlo, pero si lo hacemos pasaran 2 cosas

-la primera es que el virus no se detiene es decir revelaría incluso cosas que deberás no se deben revelar incluso las nuestras.- dijo serio esto sorprendió a todos

-y la segunda es que si cosas peligrosas para la gente se revelan, para cuando el virus se desactive puede que la humanidad o se destruya a si misma con los secretos, o valla por una era mejor pero esta es poco probable.- finalizo sonny.

Fin del flashback. Y del sountrack.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero a que quieres llegar?.- pregunte algo confundido.

-fácil recuerdas los rumores que decían que debajo de donde estas hay una instalación secreta?, bueno resulta que eran verdad y desde ahí puedes poner el virus, ya que no podras subir el archivo.- informo Kevin con un tono serio.

-así que esas tenemos, bueno informare al jefe si este lugar tenia tantas trampas ni me imagino lo que habrá en esa instalación pediré refuerzos.- con eso dicho encendí el comunicador en llamada general.

Puntos de vista todos.

sountrack. **Dino Crisis 2 Original Soundtrack - 08 Don't Let Me Down**

Vemos a todos los flancos en diferentes recuadros de la pantalla recibiendo el mensaje de David.

-Amigos recuerdan la supuesta base secreta?, bueno existe y está bien protejida yo estoy erido por lo que no podre solo necesito refuerzos repito refuerzos.-

Esto puso serio a todos. –aquí unidad principal nosotros 50 no podemos ayudar estamos luchando contra un puto ejercito lo siento.\- informo Alex el pirómano.

-aquí equipo de francotiradores nosotros 5 tampoco podemos estamos cubriendo a todos los que podemos si paramos, perderemos.\- informo Sonia.

-aquí equipo anti aéreo y de bombardeo nosotros 6 tampoco podemos, por obias razones.\- respondió Sheila, mientras se escuchaban explosiones y disparos por doquier, pero se escuchó algo que alarmo a todos. –mierda Emiliano no¡-.

Emiliano era uno de los bombarderos si lo lograron alcanzar debió de ser porque el fuego enemigo es más de lo que pueden aguantar Álvaro y Matías.

-Aquí equipo principal, nosotros estamos cerca y podemos ir aunque estamos un poco mal trechos, cual es tu idea David?.- Pregunto sonny por el comunicador.

Esto sorprendió a David por mucho, ya que sonny jamás ofrecería a sus hombres a una misión suicida en la cual no se pudiera volver, era raro que mencionara a un equipo entero en ves de solo el.

-jefe no podemos mandar la información al internet, señales de cable y demás pero si ponemos usar el plan b.-

-No queda de otra verdad?.- pregunto sonny con una voz bacía y mortífera.

Esto le elo la sangre a todos puesto que solo se ponía así cuando se enfadaba de verdad, y créanme que es muy difícil hacerlo pero cuando sucede digamos que no termina bien.

-n-n-n-o no señor- respondió David con tartamudeos, no quería presenciar otra vez un genocidio masivo por 1 solo hombre.

-(suspiro), está bien iremos ahora.- y dicho esto se cortó la llamada.

Cambio de escena punto de vista sonny.

sountrak: **Dino Crisis 2 (PS1) OST - The Last Chance**

Yo me quede pensando en como le iría a la humanidad ahora en adelante, si metíamos el troyano en la red, pero ya no importaba, solo quedaba algo por hacer y era hacer las cosas de una Buena vez.

-equipo reúnanse.- grite/ordene, y así aparecieron mis compañeros Sara, Esteban, Stella y Jackson, todos con heridas, también se podía ver que Esteban no tenía su escudo y su espada estaba dañada.

-vamos a ir verdad?- pregunto Sara.

-si y vamos a cumplir este objetivo, recarguen sus armas, y prepárense puede que sea lo último que ágamos.- dije serio

-apenas me quedan 100 balas para pum pum, y 3 coetes miniatura para carapescado, tuve que gastar todas mis ultis, en los putos tanques,- informo Jackson

-a mi solo me quedan 6 bombas de lanza granadas.- dijo Stella.

-mi espada está dañada pero todavía puede cortar, pero mi escudo termino hecho trizas al aguantar el tiro de un tanque, dios amo a dexter, es el mejor haciendo protecciones.- hablo Esteban.

-a mi 1 cargador de AA-12 y 3 de pistola, nada mas.- informo Sara

-y yo solo tengo 4 normales de pistola, gaste mis granadas en la pelea contra el batallón de antes.- dije revisando lo que tenia

Todos estábamos cortos de munición y heridos, pero teníamos que hacer esto si o si, si no perderíamos y moriríamos igualmente a si que nos dio igual todo.

-bien vamos, a ese laboratorio.- ordene y así nos fuimos a la torre de TV.

Fin del sountrack.

Cambio de escena 15 minutos después.

-Alfin llegamos- celebro Stella ya que tuvo que gastar 5 de sus 6 bombas para poder llegar sin que sus compañeros gasten munición.

-hola porque tardaron?.- pregunto David apoyado en una pared con pistola en mano, y agarrándose la cadera por su herida.

-wow que te pasó?.- pregunte

-Nada solo que de repente una silla se transformó en 4 ametralladoras pesadas y me cago a tiros.- dijo con una encogida de hombros, pero paro de bromear cuando sintió dolor en su herida.

-jaja ni yo hubiera esperado eso, quédate aquí nosotros hacemos el resto.- bromee y ordene para que se quedara, el no estaba en condiciones de seguir.

-si claro falsa modestia de mierda, tu as evadido cosas peores sin recibir daño hdp, o acaso olvidaste cuando isiste la de matrix hace 1 mes?.- pregunto David fastidiado porque era verdad ese maldito iso la de matriz esquivando balas al lanzarse pa un costado y empezar a moverse en diferentes direcciones mientras disparaba.

-La pregunta aquí es como mierda tu terminaste herido?.- pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

A si es verdad no nos contaste.- recordó Jackson después de todo nunca lo vieron lastimado.

Nada solo que este hdp, lucho contra 15 ghost un batallón completo de rasos, jugernauts, iron man, y la elite uruguaya.- dijo Sara casualmente

Esto impresiono a todos, ya que se enfrentó a todo eso y solo sale con esa herida?.

-hey me agarro desprevenido el idiota lanzándome un cargador vacío además me tuve que enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a un puto iron man, si no no me habría pasado nada.- dije con orgullo.

-puto monstruo.- hablo Esteban impresionado, ya que el habría muerto con menos de 1 decimo de todo eso.

-maldito ojala tuviera tu habilidad de sensación futura o sexto sentido como tú le llamas.- hablo David bastante cabrado.

-si jeje lo siento, pero enserio tu quédate aquí nosotros nos encargamos del resto, Stella quédate y cuida de David nosotros nos vamos.- ordene y así nos fuimos a los niveles inferiores.

sountrack: **Dino Crisis 2 Original Soundtrack - 28 For the Missile Silo**

Vemos a nuestro team preferido ir escaleras abajo disparando a las trampas que se les venían incluso habían perros cibernéticos.

-A maldita sea, puedo cortar carne pero no metal.- exclamo Esteban mientras cortaba el único punto débil de los perros el cuello, mandando sus cabezas a bolar.

-Si lo se pero hay que pasar rápido.- dijo Sara mientras le pegaba un tiro en la boca a un perro causando un corto circuito, dejándolo inservible.

-rápido veo la puerta.- informo Jackson, para agarrar a cara pescado y tirar todos sus misiles tirándola abajo.

-está abierto vamos.- hable yo pegándole 2 cargadores enteros a unos 6 perros mas para mantenerlos alejados.

Justo cuando pasamos el techo cayó encerrándonos.

-bueno no hay vuelta atrás, verdad?.- pregunto Esteban cansado

-no.- hablo Jackson igual de cansado gasto alrededor de 50 balas con las ráfagas de pum pum para derribar las trampas y los perros.

sountrack. **Dino Crisis 2 (PS1) OST - Research Facility Sounds**

Miramos al rededor para poder ver a donde ir y vimos algo que no nos esperábamos.

-que puta mierda es esto.- exclame sorprendido ya que enfrente de mi habían dinosaurios, mas específicamente velociraptors, y no, no esa mierda que muestran las pelis y los juegos si no los reales, que son pequeños y emplumados. Además de eso se podían ver también animales mutados, cocodrilos te piedra y unos caballos, 3 para ser especifico muy coloridos con marcas en sus costados uno común, otro con alas y el ultimo con cuerno todos estos animales estaban mirándonos cautelosos.

-dios.- fue lo único que pudo exclamar Esteban al ver esto

-no se qué pasa aquí.- dijo Sara. – pero no podemos quedarnos.-

-es verdad tenemos que buscar el cuarto de control de este lugar y mandar el virus a la red.- menciono Jackson.

Empezamos a caminar, hasta que encontramos una puerta que nos llevó a la sala donde se guardan los documentos.

-esperen.- hable.-veamos que hay en estos documentos, en este lugar hay algo que me inquieta.

Esto puso serios a todos ya que cuando yo mencionaba eso era debido a que algo peligroso iba a pasar, la última vez que paso algo parecido fue en el incidente de la bomba y no querían que se repitiera algo así.

-Está bien.- dijeron todos a coro para empezar a investigar.

Pasaron unos minutos y se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron. Según estos documentos esas criaturas vienen de una maquina inter-dimensional inventada por los científicos de aquí además, de un segundo dato y era el de la existencia de los esper.

-según este archivo, los esper siempre existieron solo que no sabían manejar correctamente sus poderes, además que estos se manifiestan normalmente como un sexto sentido.- informo Sara de lo que encontró para luego mirarme, junto con los demás.

-así que por eso nunca te mueres, eres un puto esper, genial adiós a mi meta de superarte.- hablo Esteban.

-sep. Es imposible que lo ágamos ahora que sabemos este dato jajajaja.- se rio Jackson

Yo me quede medio pensativo, ya que si era cierto fui un puto theta humano toda la vida y no me di cuenta.

-bueno al menos ya se que no fue dios el que me protegía, si no mis poderes esper.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-pero eso no es todo, según estos otros archivos hay una maquina inter-dimensional usada por los científicos de este lugar apoyada por los demás países, y que sería protegida a toda costa.-siguió Sara

-así que por eso los soldados enemigos decían que amenace nuclearmente a los otros países debieron engañarlos con una historia falsa.- dije con una mando en la barbilla pensando en lo lejos que podrían ir los gobiernos de ahora.

-sin embargo.- siguió Sara leyendo los documentos.

sountrack: **Dino Crisis 2 - Save**

-Las criaturas que vimos antes en su mayoría son seres inteligentes, y han sido encarceladas en contra de su voluntad para experimentos atroces, por los científicos, también para ver si se pueden invadir las dimensiones alternativas para expandirnos.-

Esto le elo la sangre a todos.

-serán cabrones hay que parar esto ahora.- dije yo completamente furioso por esto.

-estamos todos de acuerdo vamos a enviar el virus y a romper todo esto.- dijeron Esteban y Jackson a la vez.

-acaso olvidan que no tenemos armas suficientes para el resto de las defensas del laboratorio?.- pregunto Sara.

Esto hizo reaccionar a todos se habían quedado casi completamente sin munición contra los perros.

-podemos usar alguna arma experimental que tengan aquí?.- pregunte

-Si en especial tu, y tu.- dijo señalándonos a mi y Esteban, esto nos confundió un poco.

-a que te refieres?.- preguntamos

-A esto, síganme.-

sountrack: **Dino Crisis 2 Original Soundtrack - 47 Extra Crisis Mix**

Los 3 la seguimos hasta otro cuarto donde habían unos guantes, espadas, lanzas, armas de fuego, de todo.

-según los papeles hay cosas buenas aquí, aprovechen.- hablo Sara para luego ir a agarrar algún arma que le sirva.

-genial es una puta espada laser.- dijo Esteban al agarrar eso mismo una espada laser. La probo con una mesa de metal y la corto como mantequilla.- dios es re potente.-

-wow esto si es munición.- dijo Jackson al agarrar una buena cantidad de munición de traspaso, que era básicamente una munición especial para traspasar blindaje como si nada.-ya tengo 100 balas de nuevo.-

-mmmmm.- Sara no sabía que agarrar hasta que encontró algo interesante.-que será esto?, MK-78 A?- dijo mirando un guante de metal. (es una versión de color plateado del guante especial en el DLC de resident evil 7 de Joe Beiker).

 **(Cargando), (carga completada)**. Y con eso Sara largo un golpe de 50 caballos que destrozo una mesa entera.- demonios que golpe.- dijo está sorprendida.

Yo por mi parte me quede leyendo un papel que decía algo sobre un brazalete.

- _un brazalete para manifestar el poder psionico?.-_ me pregunte a mí mismo en mi mente.

-bien vamos a probar.- dije y me lo puse enseguida sonó algo y sentí como se me eran clavadas agujas, para luego de mi cuerpo salir un aura verde y empezar a flotar.-que mierda?-.

-Dios amigo eso si es genial.- elogio Esteban.

De repente empiezan a sonar los radios y isimos lo más lógico contestar.

-diga?.- hable preguntando quien era.

-(estática), jefe no sé qué está pasando de repente perros robot empezaron a salir y están atacando todo, además que los hdp del gobierno tiraron misiles y masacraron al equipo principal.- dijo David mientras se escuchaban disparos junto con la estática.

-Que dijiste?.- pregunte aterrado.

Cambio de sountrack: **Dino Crisis 2 (PS1) OST - Hologram**

-lo que escucho, hace un minuto recibí una llamada de Alex diciéndome que un misil impacto en el equipo de francotiradores, los antiaéreos y la zona donde estaban los gemelos demonio junto a Kevin, aniquilándolos por completo, y creo que el también fue víctima después de todo ya no me contestan.- escuche a través del comunicador.

Nosotros nos quedamos mortificados, simplemente era inaudito se suponía que habían soldados de su propio bando peleando contra nosotros, es que no les importa las vidas de sus propios soldados?.

-dime que mientes.- dijo Jackson.-dime que mientes hdp vamos dime que es una puta broma.- esta vez grito.

-no, no lo es, amigo de echo Stella se sacrificó con nuestra última bomba para salvarme, aunque no se cuánto durare mi brazo izquierdo está destrozado al igual que mi pierna derecha, si no me matan los perros que están afuera, moriré desangrado.- hablo David aunque se ponía notar un tono un poco diferente de lo habitual como si el tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro.-díganme ya cargaron el virus?.- pregunto

-no pero estamos cerca.- dijo Esteban con los ojos ensombrecidos notablemente furioso.

-escuchen amigos, (aparte de la estática se escucha la puerta empezar a ceder y unos ladridos mecanizados.), quiero que manden todo al demonio, los gobiernos actuales no tienen salvación, pongan ese virus en la red y manden todo a la mierda.\- luego de eso se cortó la señal a la vez que el piso tembló.

Yo me quede petrificado, mis hombres, mis amigos, mi familia, todos muertos.-voy a hacerlo amigo, voy a hacerlo.- dije con una mirada bacía y con sed de sangre.

(en ese momento en el lugar donde estaba David).-vengan aquí chuchos del demonio, tengo ballesta y plomo para todos.-dije al momento de equipar balas explosivas y quitar el silenciador, para comenzar a disparar.

-chicos.- por mi tono llame la atención de todos, para luego aterrarlos con mi mirada.- dejémonos de tonterías nuestros compañeros están muriendo arriba hay que terminar esto.-

-Entendido.- dijeron los 3 con cara seria.

Cambio de escena pasillos.

sountrack: **Dino Crisis 2 (PS1) OST - Chase of the Horned**

Nosotros estábamos corriendo por los pasillos de alguna manera las celdas se abrieron, justo con la liberación de algunos perros robot, esto nos forzó a disparar, cortar golpear, o en mi caso estampar y avanzar a la fuerza.

-quítense del medio no tenemos tiempo- exclamo Sara mientras le daba una trompada y mandaba a volar a un triceratops, (si como escucharon, mando a volar a un puto triceratops gracias a su guante).

-quítense ya.- grito esteban con espata maestra en mano derecha y la láser en la izquierda cortando a cualquier bicho, animal o robot que se le pusiera en frente.

-mierda vienen más por detrás.- informo Jackson, mientras apuntaba con pum pum y disparaba ráfaga tras ráfaga de balas matando todo lo que intentara comernos.

-quítense de mi camino estorbos.- dije con un tono mortífero para luego mandar una onda psionica que estrello a una buena cantidad de máquinas y animales por igual contra la pared.

Cada vez que intentábamos acercarnos a la sala de la maquina dimensional, para acceder a la sala de computadoras y transmitir el virus a la red, se nos venían mas bichos en sima.

Demonios, un terremoto.- exclamo Sara a la vez que veía como el techo se caía en sima nuestro.- cuidado- exclamo

El terremoto fueron los misiles de fuera.

sountrack: **Dino Crisis 2 (PS1) OST - Daddy Long Neck**

Logramos quitarnos del medio pero con un coste dejamos a Jackson y Esteban del otro lado.

-maldición no.- exclame viendo por una abertura como esos 2 luchaban contra todo cristo.

-avanza ya.- grito Jackson

-no los dejare aquí.- respondí, no quería perder a mas familia.

-estaremos bien, tu sigue maldita sea.- grito Esteban

-no.- dije llorando. –no quiero perder a mas familia.- pero en ese momento Sara me agarro de la mano y me miró fijamente, claramente diciendo tenemos que seguir.

Mire para abajo rendido, pero luego los mire y dije.- está bien pero no se mueran.- luego de eso corrí pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Gire mi cabeza por última vez para ver como a Jackson no le dio la cadencia de tiro para mantener alejados a los bichos y la espada maestra de Esteban se rompía mientras que su otra mano era mordida por los robots.

Solo pude llorar mientras veía esto, pero tenía que seguir y finalizar el trabajo.

Cambio de escena laboratorio de maquina dimencional. sountrack: **Resident Evil 2 Soundtrack - T-A [R.P.D.]**

-alfin llegamos.- informo Sara para luego mirarme y aterrarse por lo que vio a mi con una cara de muerte y lágrimas.- _jamás lo vi así_ \- pensó.

-jajaja a si que el jefe de black lagon llego a mi laboratorio, se ve que las bestias que libere no fueron suficiente para detenerte.- dijo el que parecía ser un viejo científico con alguien muy conocido a su lado, Powell el estratega.

Sara y yo abrimos los ojos en completo shock, por ver a Powell y por sobre todo por lo que dijo este malnacido.

-que fue lo que dijiste?.-pregunte con sonrisa psicópata y ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada no solo por lo que dijo este maldito si no por ver a mi amigo, con un chip de control en su cien. El ya había visto lo que hacían esas cosas, te obligaban a cumplir órdenes aunque no quisieras no importa cuál sea y lo peor era que se estaba consiente cuando se efectuaba.

De repente se mostró una pantalla en mi brazalete mostrando un porcentaje de furia sobrepasando el 100% yendo directo a más de 150.

-lo que escuchaste idiota.- dijo el viejo de mierda

-tu como te atreviste.- dijo Sara yendo a darle un golpe pero fue frenada por un tiro de Powell en el hombro.

-aaaa maldición Powell que haces?, no ves que soy yo tu novia?.- pregunto Sara shokeada.

-jajaaja no puede oírte está bajo mi control, por ese chip.- dijo apuntando a lo que tenía Powell en la cien.

-te equivocas.- hable notablemente cabreado. **(Furia 300%)**

sountrack: **Dino Crisis 2 (PS1) OST - The Last Chance**

-?- el científico me miro con duda.

-esa cosa te obliga a obedecer, pero se sigue estando conciente.- hable con la mirada ensombrecida y apretando los puños **(furia 400%)** el dispositivo estaba marcando en alerta desde hace un rato y Sara noto esto preocupándose.

-o enserio?, no lo sabía bueno que más da, lo único por lo que me quede fue para terminar, de recoger los datos de una última apertura dimensional.- dijo mientras encendía la maquina.-además de escaparme a otra claro.-

-Sara.- esta me miro a los ojos para luego abrirlos aterrada al ver como los tenia.

Mis ojos actualmente eran como los de un gato y también se notaba el instinto asesino en estos. **(Furia 500%)**

 **- escucha antes que pierda lo poco que me queda de razonamiento, quiero que vallas y metas el virus en la red ahora, yo me are cargo de Powell.- ** dije con la voz distorsionada.

-espera no vas a.- pero la calle de golpe.

 **- Fue una orden-.** Dije perdiendo lo que me quedaba de mente.

Sara cerró los labios para luego pararse adolorida.- si jefe.- después fue directo a las computadoras.

-a no no lo aras si metes eso joderas los datos hoye, t- antes que terminara de hablar yo lo estampe contra la maquina matándolo en el acto.

 **- bueno ahora que se fue Sara vamos a divertirnos, se que ese modelo no se puede quitar de la cabeza sin matar al portador amigo.-** dije recordando ese detalle además de que si el que daba las órdenes moría, el sujeto cumplirá la última que se le dio, en este caso matarme.

Las pantallas en el techo parpadearon en rojo y las alarmas sonaron diciendo.

-alerta fallo dimensional.-

-alerta nivel de energía psionica clase 12 detectada, se recomienda evacuación inmediata del personal.

-Alerta fuga masiva de especímenes activando sistema de autodestrucción de emergencia.-

sountrack: Resident Evil OST - The Triggering System

De repente alguien hablo en los altavoces.

-jefe logre poner el virus en la red.- informo Sara, la pobre monja estaba agarrándose el hombro, para parar la sangre pero vi algo que me shokeo y era que ella estaba disparando contra unos chuchos cibernéticos, para luego ser atrapada por estos, aunque no sufrió mucho pues el lugar donde estaba se incendió para luego estallar en pedazos bloqueándome la salida, a la vez.

 **- bien hecho, amiga mía, bien echo.-** dije con una sonrisa aunque se podía notar la furia en mis ojos. **(Nivel de ira en estado crítico, 800%).** Marco el brazalete, este estaba equipado con una substancia para evitar que esto pasara, pero no funcionaba solo lo retraso.

De repente tuve que prestar atención al que tenía en frente, ya que tuve que esquivar un golpe a alta velocidad.

Ahora que me fijaba Powell tenía unos aditamentos tales como 2 guantes metálicos como los que tenía Sara, en sus piernas algo parecido, y por ultimo sus ojos parecían tener números señal de lentes de contacto tecnológicos.

 **-A si que tienes nuevos juguetes. -** dije Powell de por si era un estratega maestro a la hora de pelear y estaba casi a mi nivel, pero con estas mejoras no lo podría vencer, claro si no contamos la mejora psionica que yo tenía.

En respuesta a mis palabras el solo ataco más a alta velocidad mientras sus aditamentos mecánicos decían cosas **(como cargando)** y **carga (completada)** antes de atacar.

Yo logre esquivar todos los ataques para luego devolvérselos aunque el también los esquivaba esto era una pelea de esper contra una especie de civorg.

Luego en determinado momento chocamos puños, mi escudo esper que potenciaba mi cuerpo, contra sus aditamentos, esto genero una pequeña onda de choque.

 **- jeje nada mal.-** en respuesta por extraño que parezca Powell sonrió, el a pesar de actuar como una maquina seguía consiente y sabía que mi plan resulto por lo que no importaba nada ya, ahora era solo pelear hasta la muerte y el tenia cuentas pendientes que arreglar con migo.

 **- imbécil te atreves a sonreír.-** dije con mis ojos ensombrecidos (furia 900%-950%-975% **).- no me jodas, tú le disparaste a tu novia cabron y sobre todo me atacas.-** Hable en este punto ni siquiera estaba consiente la furia y mi poder era el que dominaba.

 **Ira (1000%)** De repente mi poder aumento de golpe y le gane en el choque de puños **.- muérete ya y deja de molestar.-** grite de repente liberando una onda de choque desde mi mano destrozando todo y dañando más la maquina dimensional.

La máquina ya rota empezó a sobrecargarse cambiando el rumbo destinado del portal succionando a todo, incluso a un cansado Sonny, que no podía más consigo mismo.

Luego de eso se ve como todo el laboratorio explota y el portal se cierra.

Cambio de escena. Agujero de gusano

sountrack: **Resident Evil 2 Soundtrack - Credit Line [Ending]**

Yo estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras cerraba mis ojos y mi cuerpo cambiaba al de un poni, estaba feliz cumplí mi objetivo mostré los secretos del gobierno, aunque lo perdí todo.

-no me arrepiento de nada- dije con lágrimas saliendo de mi rostro, para luego caer en la inconciencia, y terminar en el medio de un castillo en ruinas.

 **y asi nuestro protagonista, finalizo su camino es su mundo natal para comenzar uno nuevo en uno diferente.**


	2. cap1

Hola mis queridos lectores aquí esta el primer capitulo del fanfic, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1. Soy un poni?.

Estoy peleando ahora mismo, pensando en lo surrealista que es esto actualmente soy una especie de caballo con una marca en su flanco de un ojo el cual tiene superpuestas 2 pistolas cruzadas, y también hace 1 día despertó en un castillo en ruinas, para después empezar a pelear con una puta alicornio blanca que se hacía llamar la princesa del sol, para por ultimo parar y empezar a hablar con ella tranquilamente.

Se preguntaran, como carajo paso esto?, bueno la historia es asi.

(flashback). Hace 1 dia punto de vista primera persona.

Me despierto de a poco., adolorido en mi espalda, seguramente porque estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

Cuando me paro, o eso intente hasta que me cai.

-que mierda?.- mire mis manos, o bueno cascos.

-emm, que?.- miro de nuevo y me froto los ojos, para ver lo mismo otra vez.

-que esta pasando-. Dije completamente nervioso.

Logre divisar una especie de espejo roto y me fui a ver en el.

Lo que vi me dejo completamente shokeado.

Un caballo, mas específicamente un semental celeste un poco grande para ser un poni, de melena negra y ojos verdes, con unas marcas en los costados de un ojo con pupila rasgada que tenia superpuestas unas pistolas cruzadas.

Pero sobre todo lo que mas me intrigo fue mi ropa, tenia con migo mi chaqueta pero esta ya no era para humanos, si no para ponis unas fundas para pistolas a los costados de mis hombros delanteros, y un brazalete también modificado para anatomía equina.

-esto no me puede estar pasando.- dije con ojos bien abiertos.- como puede ser que tenga una puta franja azul en mi cola quedo como marica.- dije y era verdad tenia una franja azul en mi cola mas específicamente en el centro.

(se convierte en un poni y lo único que le preocupa es su estética, sep típico de un loco.)

-bueno pensemos.- hable intentando pararme y lo logre aunque me temblaban un poco los cascos. Tarde un total de 5 minutos en pararme bien y sin problemas.

-bien ahora si, recuerda Sonny que fue lo ultimo que paso.- empecé a recordar y encontré la respuesta, el sacrificio de todos y la abertura de la maquina dimensional.

-me parezco a esos equinos, por lo que debe ser su dimensión pero, porque cambie?.-

En ese momento mi brazalete abrió la parte superior para mostrar una pantalla con teclado, (véase el brazalete de comunicación de Dilan Morton de dino stalker.)

-mmm?.- me pregunte a mi mismo al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

-yo puedo responderte eso.- hablo una IA.

 _-wtf.-_ pensé.- no eras solo para despertar el poder psionico de los espers?.- pregunte curioso

-no del todo, yo era originalmente una inteligencia artificial, destinada a ayudar a los portadores, pero por mi potencial, me restringieron mi memoria y mis capacidades, además una vez despertado el potencial esper, no se puede desactivar solo suprimir, por lo que este aparato fue diseñado para suprimir dicho poder, además de servir como comunicador y computadora portátil.\- hablo la IA.

-si ese dato me puede servir, pero tengo una pregunta.- hable.

-Pues pregunte.\- escuche.

-porque te restringieron, tus capacidades? No veo ningún problema contigo pues estas destinada a ayudar al portador.- pregunte con genuina curiosidad.

-es una buena pregunta, pero no es muy difícil de responder, fue por eso mismo que lo isieron, estoy programada para ayudarte y aconsejarte en lo que pueda no importa que sea.\- dijo esta.

-entonces ayudaría tirar una bomba atómica para extinguir a la humanidad?, porque seria un aditamento muy roto.- pregunte interesado y de forma sarcástica.

-pues si, siempre y cuando tenga la suficiente información a mi alcance.\- confirmo

-wow creo que me agradas, pero me parece algo muy bueno para que solo me obedezcas y ya, puedes traicionar al portador?.- esta vez pregunte de forma seria.

-no, ya que no tengo motivos para hacerlo solo tengo una misión y es esa ayudarte en lo que pueda.-

-mmm entonces vale, pero porque no supe de ti antes?.- yo me estaba interesando mas y mas en esto, tanto que me olvide de mi situación actual.

-por los inhibidores, al enojarte y liberar poder psionico mas alla del limite, lograste fundirlos y ahora no tengo dichas restricciones además de tener un acceso a una memoria de 100 terabytes con toda la información existente.\- hablo

-que tienes que?.- hable exaltado si esto era cierto tenía todo a mi disposición toda la información tanto militar, estructural, histórica, espacial, biológica, y también los registros dimensionales, todo en mi jodida pata.

-veo que estas un poco sorprendido, si tengo esa memoria y si es un aditamento roto como les gusta decir a ustedes los humanos, incluso yo no encuentro la respuesta al porque me la pusieron.- hablo la IA.

-ok tengo una duda final.- dije.

-cual es amo?.\- pregunto la IA

Esto me desconcertó un poco pero lo deje pasar la duda que tenia era lo mas importante.

-tienes sistema de hologramas para proyectar tu imagen?. – pregunte alfin. (Tanto drama para esa mierda rly?).

-emmm, si si lo tengo, pero porque dicha pregunta.- hablo la IA confundida.

-1: a mi me gusta hablar de frente y 2 curiosidad.- hable con una sonrisa.

-mmm esta bien me proyectare para usted amo.- hablo para luego sacar una especie de insecto mecánico que proyecto su holograma.

-que extraño debería de ser una humana no una poni.- dijo confundida. Actualmente lo que veía era un holograma azul de una poni con melena larga y una marca en los costados de ceros y unos.

-ósea que también el cambio te afecto a ti?, esto no se puede poner mejor jajajaja.- hable el echo de que esto estuviera pasando asi era completamente fuera de lógica.

-mmm debió ser por el traspaso dimensional su cuerpo y tecnología se adaptó completamente a este mundo, es raro que pase eso, la maquina estaba calibrada para que no ocurrieran cambios.- hablo.

-olvidaste que casi la destrozo en pleno funcionamiento?, creía que serias un poco más lista jajajaj.- me burle.

Esto pareció molestarla puesto que iso una especie de puchero.-amo no debería burlarse de los defectos de los demás.\- dijo mientras pisaba el piso aunque no se escuchaba nada después de todo era un holograma.

-jeje si ya lo se pero porque me llamas amo?, a no espera déjame adivinar porque yo soy tu portador y dueño.- dije lo primero riéndome pero lo segundo con una sonrisa.

-exacto es mas listo que el resto de mis portadores.\- hablo

Yo me quede al mas puro estilo de un web comic mal echo, (véase la referencia) y me pregunte que clase de idiotas eran sus anteriores portadores, hasta que recordé lo mas importante.

-hollé me olvide de preguntarte tienes nombre?.-

-tengo el nombre clave EVA.\- dijo esta

-bueno EVA me presento soy sonny, pero será mejor que dejemos esto por ahora, mira estamos en una situación desconocida me podrías ayudar a saber en dónde coño estamos?-

-mmm no lo sé amó, se que estamos en el mundo equino pero esa es toda la información que tengo los científicos jamás se adentraron en las dimensiones, solo capturaron algunos seres que salieron del portal por casualidad.- dijo/informo EVA.

-A si que esas tenemos, bueno ayúdame a buscar comida, e información, refugio ya tenemos, mientras podemos charlar y aprender un poco.- dije para luego empezar a caminar mientras EVA desactivaba su holograma.

Time skip 12h despues, Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Message From Uunam**

A si que básicamente, al ponerte en mi brazo viste por completo mis recuerdos, tienes una batería que se recarga sola absorbiendo energía natural, y por ultimo dices que mi poder puede despertarlo a el?.- esto último lo dije mencionando algo que deje encerrado hace tiempo.

-exacto amo, tengo acceso a todos sus recuerdos, y sobre todo a pesar de no tener acceso a las memorias de psycho, si que tengo información sobre el y lo que es, déjame decirle que no es nada bueno ya que es una extensión de sus deseos y personalidad que fueron bloqueados forzosamente por usted.\- termino de hablar EVA.

-(suspiro), enserio si el despierta sin mi permiso puede causar innumerables estragos, segura que solo me obedeces a mi y no a el?.- pregunte

-si solo lo obedezco a usted amo, solo a la personalidad original.\- finalizo ella.

-bien por ahora durmámonos, o en tu caso apaguémonos ya veremos mañana que hacer.- dije para luego acostarme.

-no sería mejor que yo vigilara amo?.- pregunto EVA.

-no prefiero seguir dependiendo de mi mismo que de un aditamento, no es por menospreciarte pero no puedo dejar que mengüen ni mis sentidos ni mi sexto sentido.- hable.- con cara seria.- bueno buenas noches.-

-buenas noches .-

Fin del sountrack.

Time skip en la mañana.

Me desperté de a poco, para luego abrir los ojos y levantarme del trono en el que estaba sentado, a pesar de ser un castillo en ruinas tenia vidríales hermosos y ese trono en especial era comodísimo a pesar de ser de roca.

-(bostezo), buenos días EVA.- salude a nuestra querida IA.

-buenos días amo.\- respondió esta.

-bueno que deberíamos hacer.- me detuve al ver a una alicornio blanca en frente mío.-hoy.-

-quien eres y que haces aquí mi pequeño poni?.- pregunto la alicornio que era precisamente de mi tamaño.

-wow, creo que ya encontré a alguien con quien informarme EVA, además como no la detecte?.- pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados, la única vez que me paso esto fue con David y solo un experto asesino podría evadir mis sentidos.

-yo tampoco lo se amo, según mis sensores ella apareció de repente.\- hablo EVA.

-que apareció de repente?. Pregunte.- mm que raro.-luego recordé algo.- hollé yo no te dije que te apagaras?.- pregunte mirando mi brazalete computadora, o lo que sea con dientes de tiburón y ojos en blanco.

-lo siento quería asegurarme.\- se disculpó.

La alicornio blanca veía todo esto con confusión, solo venía a ver el castillo abandonado como hacia siempre cada 10 años y se encuentra con un poni charlando con su brazalete?, además como era que este le respondía?, además que era eso de amo?.

-emm disculpen.- hablo la alicornio llamando la atención de ambos.-

-no me respondiste a mi pregunta.- hablo esta

-emm veras como decirlo, yo bueno nosotros, aparecimos aquí de repente.- dije la verdad a medias.-por cierto me podrías decir tu nombre?.- pregunte

Esto pareció sorprenderla.

-mmm que raro que algunos de mis pequeños ponis todavía no me conozcan, soy celestia gobernante de equestria y encargada de traer el día.-hablo.

Esto me sorprendió, confundió y me dejo un poco jodido ya que me encontré a alguien que al parecer todos conocen menos yo y eso es raro además un puto gobernante, no podía tener peor o mejor suerte según como se vea.

Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Usopp! It's Dangerous**

-y me podría no se decir que me hace por aquí la gobernante de un país sola y sin guardias?.- pregunte aunque esto pareció molestarla y sospechar de mi tal parece que no fue la elección de palabras correcta.

-Este era mi castillo antiguamente mi pequeño poni, además el que debería no estar aquí eres tu después de todo este lugar esta en el bosque mas peligroso de equestria.- hablo celestia.-la pregunta qui es que haces tu aquí?.- pregunto de manera seria.

Yo me quede completamente quieto y con una sonrisa fija con sudor y ojos cerrados esto estaba yendo por mal camino ayer vi manticoras las cuales mate, y lobos de madera ya decía yo que esta zona era un peligro.

-em vera como dije aparecí de repente hace algún tiempo aquí y me quede a vivir porque no tenía nada de información del exterior aparte de ver solo cosas que querían comerme.- hable con parte de la verdad.

-mmm eso es raro no crees y como llegaste a mi antiguo castillo?.- pregunto.

-pues ni idea, aunque no entiendo como abandonar tal hermosura de edificio.- respondí, mirando alrededor aunque hay algo que me intrigaba esto tenia demasiado tiempo abandonado casi un siglo parecía ser y si ella dice que es su antiguo castillo quería decir que. – _o mierda_.- dije en mi mente.

Tras eso celestia se quedó callada su silencio me incomodo un poco puesto que esta miro para abajo algo triste.

-es algo complicado digamos que tuve una pelea con mi hermana hace tiempo.- dijo con melancolía.

-pues debieron haberse peleado por algo importante, no creo que una riña común entre 2 hermanas pueda hacer esto.- dije medio burlón, pero eso pareció prender algo en celestia.

Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Uunan And The Stone Storage Room**

-una riña, dices?.- respondió esta y parecía muy cabreada.

-em señorita pasa algo?-. Pregunte.

-esa riña de la que hablas me mando a exiliar a mi hermana a la luna.- dijo está enojada.

Eso me asusto un poco que carajo había que hacer para que te expulsaran del planeta?.

-emm bueno yo esto ejeje.- me rei porque no sabía que responder estaba muy sorprendido por la respuesta que me dio.

-y encima te ríes, **como siquiera te atreves bastardo** ¡.- grito esta como si tuviera un megáfono (voz real de canterlot.)

Yo me tape los oídos esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero algo, mejor dicho cierta IA empeoro todo para mi.

-pues debería haber vigilado mejor las travesuras de su hermana.\- hablo EVA cavando nuestra posible tumba.

Yo mire mi brazalete lentamente, con venas resaltadas, para decir.- EVA calla.-

Pero sentí una explosión de poder repentina, ventajas de ser un esper de las que me hablo EVA.

Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Pirate 3**

-como te atreves tu insolente a burlarte de mi Hermana pequeña.- grito celestia perdiendo su mascara y explotando en ira.

-Joder en la que nos metiste EVA.- grite con dientes y ojos de tiburón.

-que solo dije la verdad.\- dijo esta como si nada, esto enojo mas a celestia que estaba expulsando un aura dorada.

-tu, maldito cierra tu sucia boca.- dijo esta yendo a por mi pensando que yo soy el culpable, si algo que no soportaba era que se burlaran de su hermana por ser Nightmare Moon.

Sountrack: **Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack - Del Lago**

-o mierda.- exclame al momento de esquivar su tacleada y darle un cascaso en el costado mas precisamente en el hombro izquierdo derribándola. –Sabía que practicar todo el día anterior serviría.- dije con una sonrisa.

-aaa.- exclamo celestia al recibir el golpe para luego mirarme.-tu no eres alguien común quién eres?.- pregunto con una mirada penetrante.

Yo por costumbre mencione mi apodo ya que no tenía nombre.-no tengo nombre me dicen Sonny…-ise una pausa puesto que no podría decir 2 manos.- Sonny 2 cascos.- Hable finalmente.

-raro apodo, y el que no tengas nombre es extraño.-hablo mas calmada pero yo estaba seguro que en realidad se tomaba las cosas con cautela, ya que se dio cuenta que se pelear bien.

-pero si se que tu habilidad no es normal, además que estoy seguro que mientes sobre tu historia, averiguare porque estas aquí.- dijo para ponerse en pose de pelea (casco izquierdo delantero levantado un poco y patas traseras preparadas para impulsarse y el cuerno apuntándome.

-ya te dije la verdad pero si no quieres escuchar, pues mal por ti, dije poniendo mi clásica mirada bacía al momento de pararme en 2 cascos y poner los delanteros en modo boxeo.

Sountrack: **The Mercenaries - Krauser - Resident Evil 4 music extended**

Esta postura le pareció rara a celestia, pero igualmente se lanzó al ataque.

La tacleada que ella me mando antes fue rápida, pero esta lo fue el doble apenas la pude esquivar lanzándome al costado sorprendiéndome por su velocidad.

-que reflejos.- pensó celestia, para empezar a cargar magia en su cuerno.

Yo tuve un mal presentimiento a si que me prepare para esquivar cualquier tacleada y hasta ataques a distancia.

-alerta aumento de energía enemiga.- Hablo EVA.

Eso concluyo con mis sospecha inicial de que esa luz en su cuerno era magia o psionica, por lo que logre esquivarlo al ya estar preparado.

Celestia al ver que esquive su ataque cargo mas y empezó un bombardeo.

-mierda, esto es malo.- dije esquivando _.- no puedo acercármele_.- pensé

Celestia abrió los ojos por el lenguaje vulgar de este poni pero no le dio importancia solo siguió disparando.

-tendré que usarlas, aunque tan solo me queden 13 balas en cada 1.- y asi saque mis pistolas de sus fundas estas ya no tenían gatillo si no que ahora tenían un botón en la parte de atrás.-aun no comprendo como las agarro.- justo después de pensar eso dispare 1 bala que le roso la mejilla a celestia.

Esta se sorprendió enormemente por lo que paso, lo único que vio fe una explosión salir de lo que saco de esas fundas y que un trozo de algo me rozo la mejilla haciéndome sangrar.

-que fue lo que?.- pregunto shokeada puesto que podría haber muerto.

-escúcheme señorita, no quiero problemas, así que porque no paramos ya, antes que esto llegue a mayores?.- pregunte con una sonrisa malvada y mi clásica mirada bacía.

Celestia se perdió en esa mirada con los ojos bien abiertos, era como si a este poni no le importara matar, como si no tuviera emociones, ni sombra que asesinaba por sus objetivos era asi.

-tu no se quien eres pero no puedo dejarte ir eres un peligro para equestria.- dijo para después iluminarse invocando un escudo, abrir sus alas y lanzarse hacia mi.

 _-mierda será por las malas.-_ pensé para luego hacer lo que mejor se hacer pelear a matar.

Ella solo se lanzo tratando de empalarme con su larguísimo cuerno, pero no pudo puesto que use mis poderes psionicos para poder esquivar.- _menos mal que tengo poderes esper, si no, no me habría salvado.-_ y asi luego de eso, pegarle un golpe potenciado con la culata de mi arma, rompiéndole el escudo y mandarla a bolar, estampándola contra el trono.

-mierda y ahora donde dormiré.- dije fastidiado ese lugar esa mil veces mas cómodo que mi cama.

-maldito bastardo.- dijo celestia saliendo de los escombros con su melena arcoíris, sucia y lisa y algunos cortes.

-jeje no te esperabas que pudiera darte un golpe asi de fuerte no?.- dije con los ojos brillando en verde azulado, y una gran y petulante sonrisa.

-los ponis de tierra no deberían de poder usar magia que eres tu?.- pregunto bastante seria ese golpe no era normal, estaba cargado de energía además el aura verde que rodeaba a Sonny no era normal, y por sobre todo el maldito estaba flotando un poco.

-no es magia, es psionica, es solo el poder de mi mente.- dije mirando mis casco.- _y gusta mucho.-_ pensé con una sonrisa.

-psionica?.- se preguntó celestia.-respóndeme de donde eres quien te enseño a pelear asi, que viniste a buscar? y por sobre todo donde conseguiste esos poderes?.- pregunto seria.

-dios que estas sorda o que?, ya te lo dije o todopoderosa reina de equestria solo aparecí aquí de la nada, además estas habilidades de lucha no me la enseño nadie aprendí yo solo a sobrevivir y mis poderes los obtuve en un laboratorio, si quieres más detalles tendrás que dejar de joder, además de tranquilizarte.

Fin del sountrack.

Esto sorprendió a celestia ya que no vio mentira en sus palabras, además aprender a sobrevivir?, laboratorio?. Tenia que averiguar mas por lo que le izo caso y se tranquilizó.

-esta bien pero me contaras todo.- hablo en un tono de mando que a mi no me gusto pero me aguante.

-bien bien como diga mi reina.- dije con un tono de fastidio.

-y no soy reina, soy princesa.- dijo esta

Yo arquee la ceja ante esto.-princesa? No eras la gobernante? Entonces si tu no eres la reina quien lo es?.- Pregunte curioso.

-no hay reina, las reinas son normalmente asociadas al mal por eso solo existen las princesas.- dijo celestia con cara neutra.

Yo me quede como, wtf pensando en lo ridículo que es eso.

-es una broma verdad?.- pregunte.

-qué?.- respondió esta perpleja.

-pregunte si es una broma, una reina es una em yegua que esta en condiciones de ejercer la potestad real, o en palabras mas a mi gusto alguien que maneja todos los temas políticos y el jodido papeleo del reino vela por su seguridad, súbditos, etc. Además de ser la mas fuerte.- finalice shokeando a celestia por la explicación que di.

-emm, bueno.- dijo ella levantando el casco.-no puedo encontrar palabras para contrarrestar tu argumento.- dijo después bajándolo y con un aura azul.

-pero como llegaste a esa conclusión.- pregunto curiosa.

-como que porque?, porque es la mas obvia daaa, enserio quien piensa que todas las reinas son malvadas y deben de ser princesas las que gobiernan, a que tonto se le ocurrió eso?.- pregunte dándome un facehoof, (facepalm).

Celestia se me quedo mirando puesto que fue a su madre a quien se le ocurrió eso, aunque si lo pensaba bien era un poco tonto.

-si tienes razón es un poco tonto.- dijo esta.- bueno me vas a decir las cosas que quiero saber?, lo primero es que es esa cosa que habla que tienes en la mano.-

-aaa te refieres a EVA, hollé amiga deja de dormir y preséntate como es debido.-dije yo para que luego se mostrara a un insecto que después mostro un holograma, de una poni.

-Hola reina de equestria soy EVA la sirviente del señor Sonny.-

Y con eso nos quedamos charlando hasta ahora.

Fin del flashback.

-entonces me estas diciendo que isiste una guerra mataste a miles, y por sobre todo lanzaste un virus para liberar los secretos del gobierno todo para liberar a un país?.- pregunto casi gritando por como fue mi historia.

-cálmate no tienes que gritar, aunque al final libere al mundo de la corrupción.- dije yo, con un casco destapándome el oído.

-que me calme? Eres un asesino, de miles, y estas tan tranquilo?, es que no había una forma más pacifica de hacer las cosas?.- me intento regañar pero se calló cuando me pare de golpe y la estampe contra la pared mirándola fijamente con una mirada de muerte.

-crees que nadie lo intento?, e? quien te crees tu para decirme como hacer las cosas, aquella que vive en un mundo de rosas y arcoíris, yo no tuve tus oportunidades ni la de tus ponis intente rezarle a algo pero no sirvió, me maltrataron, me golpearon, y nadie hacia nada.-esto lo grite enfurecido.- no sabes nada de lo corrupto que estaba mi mundo, no sabes lo que era, que los ricos se regorsijaran en festines y los pobres nos muriéramos de hambre, maldición celestia entiende cuando las negociaciones fallan se va a la guerra nos guste o no.- dije soltándola y callándome sentado llorando.

-perdí a todos mis amigos, mi familia en esa guerra, y tuve que matar a 1 yo mismo porque lo estaban controlando mentalmente maldición.- grite pegándole al suelo con mi poder psionico activado, resquebrajándolo, mientras mis ojos se veían como los de un gato, mis dientes se afilaban y mi pelaje se hacia morado.

Esta vista asusto a celestia puesto que este poni era como luna, iba a hacer algo pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar.

-alerta nivel de energía psionica clase 12 detectada, suministrando calmante.- dijo EVA para darme el "calmante" que era una putisima descarga ya que se le acabo el líquido inhibidor.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-. Grite de dolor agarrándome la cabeza que era lo que mas dolía.

-alto lo lastimas.- grito celestia asustada por lo que vio, pero se asombró cuando la forma obscura de Sonny empezó a menguar hasta desaparecer.

-ya, ya basta EVA ya me tranquilice basta por favor.- suplique este dolor era insoportable.

-entendido amo, pero recuerde controlar sus emociones para que Psycho salga al exterior.- y con esto dejo de electrocutarme.

-si gracias, dios como duele.- hable adolorido agarrándome todavía la cabeza.

-que paso?, y que es Psycho?.- pregunto celestia algo preocupada, en el tiempo que habían charlado ella se percató que Sonny no era una mala persona solo alguien con una vida difícil.

-nada paso solo me descontrole un poco, y psycho, bueno recuerdas cuando me contaste de nightmare Moon?.-pregunte.

Esto aterro un poco a celestia, ya que sabia a donde quería llegar yo con esto.

-a juzgar por tu cara te enteraste de lo que quiero decir verdad?.- hable con firmeza.- bueno "el" no es nada mas que una extensión de mis deseos y personalidad, es mi lado malo básicamente lo cree sin querer luego de la muerte de la mitad de mi grupo black lagoon.-dije serio.

-entonces también estas corrupto?.- pregunto celestia.

-corrupto?, no jajaja como crees eso no es una corrupción es solo un lado mio que aun no acepto y tengo miedo a controlar, nada mas, no es algo malo solo es un niño que quiere venganza por sus compañeros.- hable con una sonrisa, mirándola.

Este comentario iso que celestia abriera los ojos en shock si esto era cierto su hermana.-o no, que ise, debí juzgarla mejor.- hablo esta triste con ojos llorosos.

Esto a mi me dejo sorprendido, lo único que pude hacer fue tocarle el hombro para calmarla.

-no fue tu culpa celestia no tuviste tiempo para comprenderla, además iva a hacer un genocidio mundial al bloquear el sol con la luna.- dije casualmente.

La yegua al lado mío se intrigo un poco, pero luego de unos segundos quedo con ojos como platos al entender eso.- no puede ser porque luna querría, hacer algo asi solo por celos.- pregunto mirando al suelo.

-mmmm quzas no sabia lo que implicaba traer la noche eterna, quizás solo quizás quería la atención de todos por una vez.- mencione con un casco en la barbilla.

Celestia estaba pensativa quizás era verdad lo que yo decía, quizás luna solo quería atención por una vez, quizás solo quería que la vieran como un igual.

-sabes que?, mejor dejémonos de rompernos la cabeza con esto quieres?, vamos anímate sabes que dentro de poco volverá y podremos convencerla pa que vuelva.- hable con un tono amable.

-si tienes razón pero que harás.- pregunto celestia.

-es verdad amo no tenemos nada que hacer en este mundo.\- dijo EVA.

-bueno no pensé en eso, jejejeje.- mencione rascándome la cabeza suavemente con un casco sacando la lengua.

-que tal si vienes con migo, a la guardia real le vendría bien alguien como tu.- dio la idea celestia.

-no.- dije simple y llana mente.

Logre desconcertar a celestia por esto pero pregunto.- porque no?.-

-porque no quiero recibir órdenes, trabajo o solo, con amigos o para una yegua hermosa como tu.- hable con una sonrisa, sonrojando a celestia.

-emmm bueno yo.- no termino de hablar hasta que la interrumpió EVA.

-entonces porque no eres su guardia personal, según nos conto ella su gobierno es una monarquía, pero desde un punto de vista general es bastante frágil algún idiota puede traicionarla un ejecutor no le vendría mal.\- sujirio EVA.

-ejecutor de una reina dices?.- pregunte interesado, no era un mal puesto para empezar.

-nadie me traicionaría, mis queridos ponis no son como los de tu mundo.-

(nota del autor: Sonny y EVA editaron la historia para que en ves de ser humanos sean equinos esto para no tener mas problemas y cortar todo lazo con su antiguo mundo).

-te equivocas celestia no importa que tan puro sea un mundo no podrás evitar que la codicia reine en las mentes de los jóvenes en algún momento, después de todo sombra y tirek son el ejemplo perfecto de lo que hablo.- mencione

Celestia solo quedo pensando por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente respondió.

-está bien serás mi ejecutor y guardia personal, pero no abusaras de tu autoría, y trataras con respeto a los demás esta claro?.- acepto y ordeno al final celestia.

-esta bien pero con una condición.-dije

-cual.- la alicornio de pelaje arcoíris tubo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-un bono semanal para hacer lo que quiera pero con cierto limite mas un contrato para que los nobles no molesten, aceptas?.-

Ella lo pensó por un momento y acepto.-bien pero con un límite que estableceremos después, por ahora tengo que regresar al castillo, tengo que bañarme y curar mis heridas.- dijo para luego pararse.

-si, está bien, aunque se que te las ise por confiarte.- mencione encogiéndome de hombros.

-je bueno nos vamos?.- hablo extendiéndome el casco para que lo tome.

-cuando quiera mi reina.- hable tomándolo y sonrojando a celestia otra vez. Luego de eso nos tele transportamos a canterlot.

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí el capitulo 1 se que es corto pero si no paraba aquí tendría que seguir hasta las 9500 palabras y no puedo hacer eso, con esto me despido chao.**


	3. cap3

Hola otra vez es hora de seguir con el fanfic, espero que os este gustando si es asi sigamos.

-hola- hablando

 _-hola-_ pensando

-hola- eva comunicaciones o criaturas hablando.

 _-hola-_ eva o criatura pensando.

- **canon impact** \- técnica

Capitulo 2: llegada a canterlot, presentaciones y una pelea?

Punto de vista Sonny primera persona. Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Luffy Theme**

Abrí los ojos para ver que me encontraba en el interior de otro Castillo, más específicamente una sala del trono, y déjenme decirle que era jodidamente hermoso.

-wow, es bellísimo tu castillo celestia, hace tiempo que no veía algo tan bien decorado.- dije con una sonrisa.

-veo que te cause una muy buena primera impresión de mi hogar.- menciono esta.

-princesa.- hablo un par guardias que estaban al costado del trono, pero se detuvieron al ver el estado de esta.

-que… fue lo que le paso princesa la ataco algo en el everfre?.- pregunto exaltado el guardia 1.

-a eso fui yo ejejeje, digamos que tuvimos un encontronazo no deseado y un malentendido en el castillo.- hable rascándome la nuca con un casco.

Los guardias tan solo me miraron estupefactos pero luego me apuntaron con lanzas, y me empezaron a gritar.- tu como te atreves a dañar a nuestra querida princesa esco.- pero se detuvo al ser parado por la voz de una celestia enojada.

-guardias deténganse, el no es un enemigo, de echo es alguien a quien le confiare una tarea importante que mencionare después de tomarme un baño, por ahora que 1 de ustedes le muestre el castillo a mi amigo.- hablo/ordeno/pidió, celestia con un tono enojado para luego hacerlo prepotente y luego en un tono amable.

Yo arquee una ceja ante esto, pero luego mire al guardia y me encogí de hombros.-será mejor que hagas lo que dice como veras no esta de buen humor y no quiero enojar mas a mi jefa en mi primer día de trabajo.- hable con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los guardias solo me miraron con impresión, acaso llamo jefa a celestia?, a que se refería con enojar mas?, esa y mas dudas tenían en sus mentes, pero decidieron obedecer para no perjudicar mas a su querida princesa, después de todo estaba según ellos "lastimada" y necesitaba "tratamiento" para sus "heridas" que eran básicamente un par de raspones.

-entendido princesa.- hablaron los guardias.

-gracias por su comprensión si me disculpan tengo que ir a bañarme.- luego de eso la alicornio del sol se fue a darse una merecida ducha en su comodísima tina de ricos, con burbujas y todo, o bueno así lo interprete yo al verla irse. (Soy muy celoso con los lujos de otros XD).

-bueno señor em.- intento hablarme el guardia pero parece que no prestaron atención a mi nombre, y como prestarle atención a uno si su amada reinita estaba "lastimada"?.

sountrack: one piece we did it party.

-no tengo nombre pero me llamaban Sonny.- fue lo que dije con una sonrisa.

-emm bien señor Sonny sígame le mostrare el castillo.- fue lo que dijo el guardia 2, que curiosamente no hablo hasta ahora, clásico de los cartoons.

-si gracias amigo, pero primero las presentaciones se hacen correctamente no puedes pedir un nombre y no revelar el tuyo.- hable con una sonrisa.

-a si discúlpenme, soy Richard stronghoof y este de al lado es mi compañero sinestro steelhoof.

-sinestro? Ja no le veo mucho lo siniestro a el.- comente divertido.

-jeje me lo dicen mucho, comento el semental negro, algo curioso es que eran casi idénticos la única diferencia eran sus cutie marks la de sinestro era un escudo de metal, y la de Richard era un martillo de Thor. (si asi tal cual).

-mmm ustedes me recuerdan a 2 amigos del pasado.- dije recordando a Jackson y David, con un poco de melancolía.

-pero dejémonos de presentaciones ustedes tienen trabajo que hacer, además de mostrarme el castillo.- dije con una cara curiosa ansioso por ver la estructura.

-si creo que usted tiene razón.- hablo el guardia, pero algo nos interrumpió antes de irnos.

-es que no me va a presentar amo?, ya se olvido de mi?.- hablo una EVA como haciendo pucheros.

-a si me olvidaba de ti discúlpame, amigos esta es EVA.- le hable a mi brazalete, con una cara de se me paso.

-los 2 guardias se confundieron y miraron para todos lados, intentando buscar la voz pero se detuvieron al ver mi brazalete.

-hola soy EVA encantada de conoceros señores.\- se presento EVA feliz.

-emm .- los pobres guardias quedaron asombrados al ver el brazalete parlante, pero luego me miraron como diciendo, que mierda es esto?.

-veo que los shokeaste jajajaaj uy EVA parece que nadie te quiere.- hable con un tono divertido al mas puro estilo de cierta estatua draconequus.

-e?, no sea malo amo no es como si ellos me tuvieran miedo, es solo que no me entienden.\- dijo/se quejo EVA mientras se habría la pantalla y se mostraba a una poni chivi pisando fuerte mientras le salía humo por la cabeza.

-si es cierto, porque le tendríamos miedo a un inofensivo brazalete, lo que sucedió fue que no sabia que estos pudieran tener mente y hablar.- hablo sinestro cavando un poco su tumba.

-inofensivo dices?, jaja veamos si es cierto, tócalo.- le mostré en un brazalete viendo que EVA parecía tener cara sombría en la pantalla táctil.

-mmm que no lo electrocutara o si?.- se encogió de hombros Richard, pero cerro la boca cuando Sinestro lo toco y le dio una buena descarga eléctrica.

-gaste el 25% de mi energía pero valió la pena.- menciono una EVA satisfecha

El pobre poni estaba con la melena al mas puro estilo de vegeta mientras Richard miraba un poco nervioso y yo me reía un poco.

-jejejejejajajaaj ustedes son divertidos mira que provocar a alguien por como es, bueno vamos Richard? Tenemos un castillo que ver.- y asi me fui a esperarlo a las puertas.

-(tos) nota mental no molestar a la señorita EVA.- hablo Sinestro.

-señorita? Jajaja creo que le tomaste miedo amigo, pero lo tenias bien merecido por burlarte.- hablo Richard con una sonrisa petulante.

-tu también te burlaste.- grito el poni chamuscado con dientes y ojos de tiburón.

-si como sea, hollé señor nos vamos?.- respondió al otro y luego me pregunto.

-no me gusta aquí. Obvio que nos vamos, a y por cierto no me llames señor tengo solo 18 me haces sentir viejo.-

Y con eso salimos para poder ver el castillo.

Time skip, 2h después punto de vista Richard. Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Village Harbour**

-y aqui es donde entrena la guerdia real.- hable.

En este tiempo que le mostraba, la zona del castillo a Sonny la zona del castillo, se fijo mas en el para ver que tenia de especial para que la princesa lo trajera y ver que cargo le iba a mandar, al verlo mejor noto (por fin valla tortuga), que era del tamaño de su querida princesa (como si eso no se notara a leguas), también pregunto por si era algún tipo de noble pues EVA lo llamaba amo, el solo respondió.

-Noble yo? No solo es mi compañera, consejera, ayudante, mapa y carcelera.- fue todo lo que dijo, aunque estas 2 ultimas cosas me intrigaron bastante, obviamente pregunte pero solo dijo.-lo sabrás a su tiempo.- me encojo de hombros y deje pasar el tema, pero después me surgió una duda importante.

-como fue que ocurrió, el malentendido con la princesa?, dijiste que tu fuiste el que la irio.- pregunte con ojos entrecerrados.

Cambio de sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Escape**

Sonny solo entrecerró los ojos pensando en como me respondería, hasta que dijo.-hable algo que no debía y acabamos peleando, tengo que decirlo celestia es fuerte y feroz, aun recuerdo cuando intento empalarme con su cuerno jajajaja.- dijo el.

Yo me había asombrado por esto, que tenias que decir para enojarla tanto?.

-pero eso es el pasado, ahora trabajo para ella.- finalizo.

Y asi haciendo preguntas varias hasta que llegamos a donde estamos ahora.

Punto de vista tercera persona. Sountrack: **naruto: sasuke's theme**

-mmm tengo que decirlo son bastante regular y algunos son buenos, pero les falta ferocidad, sin ofender pero no parecen que ataquen a sus objetivos enserio.- hable con un todo que destacaba la reprimenda.

-como?.- Pregunto Richard

-lo que escuchaste amigo, no atacan de forma seria como si.- pero freno Sonny se dio cuenta de algo y era que este mundo no era violento.-bueno no importa esta bien así.- finalizo encogiéndose de hombros.

Richard no entendía pero lo dejo pasar, no le molesto que hablara mal de la guardia real por una simple razón peleo con celestia la hirió y salió como si nada, a pesar de que se confió según el pero un logro como ese ya era mucho.

-sabes?, que tal si los pongo a prueba?.- pregunto sonny

Sountrack: **Naruto Shippuden OST II - Hyouhaku**

-ponerlos a prueba?, a que se refiere?.- pregunto Richard impresionado.

-como que a que me refiero?, quiero pelear con el mejor para asi compararme con ellos.- dijo Sonny con una sonrisa.

-pero.- el poni negro con armadura dorada estaba impresionado, por lo que pregunto el semental azul al lado de el.

-mira tu solo llévame con el mas fuerte de este lugar, quiero enfrentarlo y punto nada mas.- dijo un Sonny serio.

-em bien como quieras pero le advierto, que nuestro capitán shining armor es el mejor.-

-pues mejor que la realeza no lo creo.- pensó nuestro protagonista con una sonrisa traviesa pensando en la yegua mas fuerte.

Nos acercamos un poco hacia los soldados entrenando, que parecían hacer sentadillas correr y esas cosas pero cuando vi las sesiones de lucha me quería reír, y mucho, ellos peleaban como el puto culo maldita sea, se acercaban se paraban y se empezaban a dar cascasitos (cascasos) como si fueran nerds de película peleando.

 _-rly niga? Como sobrevivió equestria hasta ahora?.-_ me pregunte a mi mismo.

Pero nos detuvo alguien, precisamente cierto capitán.

-soldado Richard que hace aquí fuera de su puesto?, acaso tiene un mensaje de la princesa?.- pero luego me miro a mi.

En ese momento punto de vista shining.- _Que extraño poni además de ser muy grande, esa ropa rara (chaqueta), y ese brazalete._ -pensaba este mientras me examinaba.

Punto de vista general.

-perdóneme capitán, pero la princesa me pidió que le mostrara el castillo al señor Sonny.- dijo señalándome con un casco.-además parece ser que quiere probar la fuerza de la guardia real enfrentándose al mas fuerte.- termino con una cara neutra.

Shining quedo como estupefacto, probar la fuerza de la guardia real?, no entendía que pasaba pero sabia que sacaría algo de información si charlaba un poco. (los soldados que estaban cerca escucharon esto y se acercaron, como ellos lo isieron los demás a lo lejos también para saber que pasaba).

-probar nuestra fuerza?, perdón pero me podría explicar a que se refiere y por sobre todo quien es usted?.-

-mmm.- fue lo único que salio de mi boca al examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

-para ser un unicornio te vez fuerte, no tengo nombre pero me llaman Sonny 2 cascos.- me presente usando mi apodo completo por la costumbre.

 _-que extraño apodo y que irrespetuoso es con el capitan.-_ pensaron todos los presentes.

-veras lo que mi amigo quiere decir con probar su fuerza, es que solamente quiero una batalla amistosa con usted que es el mas fuerte para hacer una pequeña evaluación de lucha, que me dice acepta?.- hable y pregunte con una sonrisa.

Cambio de sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack-Luffy Vs Ratchet Round 1.**

Shining se molesto ante esto, es que estaba diciendo que la guardia real debía ser evaluada por débil?, eso si que no.

-mira no se quien seas y no se porque estas aquí, (en mi mente: _porque me están mostrando el castillo?)_ pero si hay algo que no permito es que subestimen a la guardia real de canterlot, aceptare tu duelo con gusto para cerrarte ese ego.- hablo shining un poco enfadado.

- _mmm me malinterpretaste jeje.-_ pensé divertido.- _aunque si son débiles ni es necesario subestimarlos_.-

-bien si es asi, pues vallamos a pelear, guíame capitán.- hable con una sonrisa que parecía confiada pero en realidad era de burla y pena pura por lo que se le viene al capitán.

-bien señor Sonny sígame.- y con esto lo seguí hasta el centro de la cancha de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegamos, nos separamos unos metros y le dije.- vamos a poner un par de reglas en esta pelea, están permitidas armas, magia y lo que sea menos golpear en las partes nobles, esta de acuerdo con esto capitán?.- pregunte.

 _-tan confiado esta?_.- pensó este.- bien que asi sea prepárate que aquí voy.- y con esto se lanzo

Se puede ver como se aleja la cámara y ocurre un cambio de escena.

Como dije cambio de escena, balcón de celestia punto de vista primera persona. Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - LuffyVsRatchetRound 2**

Celestia estaba mirando feliz el paisaje luego de dares una ducha pero miro algo que la impresiono y fue ver a shining armor apunto de pelear contra Sonny, ella entrecerró los ojos ante esto y fue volando a ver que pasaba.

Punto de vista sonny. Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Spirited Swordman Zoro**

Yo estaba esperando al capitán pacientemente, tal parece que creyó que era un hablador solo por ser alto como celestia, que equivocado estaba.

Shining se acercó peligrosamente a mi costado apunto de taclearme (si asi tal cual sin golpearme solo taclear), pero yo repentinamente lo esquive, retraje mi pata y le propine un golpe en el costado que lo tiro al suelo arrastrándolo por el como un par de metros.

Según EVA mi nueva forma y tamaño ajustaron mi fuerza multiplicándola 3.6 veces lo suficiente para con una de mis patas delanteras bajar las manzanas del árbol de un cascaso.- _creo que concentrar la fuerza del golpe no fue buena idea menos mal que llevaba armadura.-_ pensé con una gota de sudor por el golpe que le di.

Richard y los soldados se sorprendieron por esto, tanto que se les cayo la mandíbula (literalmente).

-que fuerza.- dijo 1, -si y ese golpe no fue normal la concentro.- termino otro que era mas analítico.

Richard se pregunto si era por esto que un poni de tierra pudiera vencer a su amada princesa celestia, esa fuerza no era normal.

Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Karakuri Castle,Transform**

 _-pero que?.-_ fue lo único que se pregunto shining al pararse de nuevo y luego ver su costado impresionado, ese golpe rayo su armadura un poco mas y la aboya.

-sabes si subestimas a tu oponente por su tamaño, acabaras derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- dije con tono cerio para luego pararme en 2 cascos y ponerme en pose de boxeador.

Esto impresiono a los presentes si mi tamaño antes era jodidamente grande ahora lo era mas parecía un dragón a sus ojos.

Shining empezó a dudar detrás de mi pareció ver a un poni gigantesco, que obviamente era una ilusión.

-no, no me derrotaras tan fácil.- dijo para luego pararse y usar magia para lanzarme rayos.

-a si que alfin se puso buena la cosa.- pensé para luego ponerme serio y empezar a esquivar los ataques mientras me acercaba, cada vez que un rayo iva a golpearme lo esquivaba de manera magistral ya que viendo el cuerno de shining que era como ver una pistola podía predecir a donde iban los tiros.

-te tengo capitán.- dije para luego dar un golpe que fue frenado por un escudo, pero me impresione que resistiera, ya que dicho golpe iva con todo, aunque sobrevivió por poco, ese escudo estaba casi echo añicos es mas estaba putamente aboyado, aunque me quedo doliendo mucho el casco prueba que esa cosa era tan dura como el acero.

-demonios.- dije con dolor.

-no yo lo tengo a usted.- hablo shining para luego agarrarme con magia y estamparme contra el suelo.

- _este tipo es bueno._ \- pensé con una muy gran sonrisa.

Shining pensó que termino la pelea, iba a alardear pero lo frene cuando hice un giro y lo derribe para luego pararme y darle un golpe a traición en el suelo, en plena panza.

-aaaaaa- grito de dolor.

-no debería subestimar a su oponente señor amor.- hable con un tono frio.

Los soldados estaban conmocionados por esto, ese poni de tierra venció a su capitán con solo unos golpes y el impacto en la tierra tal parece que no le iso efecto alguno.

- _mierda el golpe que le propine a su escudo me dejo doliendo mucho el casco y mi hombro sufrió una lesión, ese tipo sin saberlo me impacto dándome un golpe critico._ \- pensé masajeándome la zona afectada.

-altoooo.- grito celestia llegando a escena.

Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Pirate 2**

-o jefa como anda.- pregunte pero la única respuesta que recibí fue una mirada enojada de ella para luego ir a revisar al capitán.

Capitán esta bien?.-pregunto.

-si princesa, ese poni es fuerte, pero podría decirme quien es?.- pregunto este adolorido.

-es alguien que contrate para que sea mi guardia personal.- hablo esta, mirándome.

Esto dejo los ojos de todos como platos.-su guardia personal.- gritaron en una escena muy cómica.

-si ella y yo nos conocimos en everfre, justo en el antiguo castillo, la derrote en una pelea por un malentendido y me convertí en su guardia.- dije como si nada encogiéndome de hombros.

-que tu que?.- preguntaron todos mirándonos a mi y celestia.

-sabes que me confié esa vez, además no era que no podrías hacer lo que quieras hasta que tengamos el contrato completo?.- pregunto seria.

-o vamos celestia solo por hoy, solamente quería probar a su queridísimo capitán, para evaluar el nivel de peligro que normalmente sufre equestria, y déjame decirte que es bajo tanto que parece que este mundo es la armonía perfecta, demasiado perfecta diría yo.- hable serio y algo sombrío, ya que algo no cuadraba según yo.

-pues claro que lo es, a diferencia de tu pueblo, equestria no es una zona de guerra.- hablo esta furiosa pero se detuvo, al pensar en lo que dijo en frente de todos.

-felicidades mi reina, acaba de revelar algo que supuestamente no debería revelar.- dije fastidiado pegándole el suelo en fin de recrear un aplauso, y tal parece que sirvió.

-zona de guerra?, si dijo zona de guerra.- decían atrás los soldados murmurando.

Shining y Richard, quedaron estupefactos, si lo que decían era verdad la razón de los comentarios de Sonny y su habilidad era nada mas y nada menos que se crio para la batalla.

-eso es cierto princesa?.- pregunto el capitán armor.

-emm si lamentablemente este joven se crio en la guerra, el por eso de su actitud y habilidades de combate.- hablo esta con una mirada triste hacia mi por revelar el secreto.

-bueno ya dejémonos de tonterías acabo de tener una buena pelea y el nivel del capitán, es bastante decente, por lo que dejare pasar el que tenga tanto miedo a herir.-hable con una sonrisa.

Herir? De que hablaba este poni?.

-de que hablas la guardia no esta echa para herir si no para proteger.- hablo shining cual idiota en un cuento de hadas.

Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - To The Grand Line**

-mira amigo, te are una simple pregunta.- hable con un tono completamente furioso por lo que escuche.

-cual?.- pregunto este.

-que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por tu princesa y camaradas?.- pregunte finalmente con un gesto sombrío.

-mi vida.- dijo.

-eso es todo?, nada mas? Solo estas dispuesto a morir?.- hable con una cara aun mas sombría.

-no se a que te refieres, eso es lo que hacemos proteger a los ciudadanos y a nuestra princesa.- hablo de nuevo.

-me estas diciendo que estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por ella solamente? Solo eso?.- esto ultimo lo grite furioso.

Esta actitud sorprendió tanto a celestia, como a los soldados.

-escúchame la razón por la que te estoy preguntando esto es simple y es que yo trabajo para celestia, ella es mi reina y por ella si sacrificaría mi vida mis posesiones todo, pero por sobre todo si es necesario mataría por ella.- esto ultimo lo dije con una sonrisa feliz como la de un niño.

El ultimo comentario le elo la sangre a los presentes, de una manera horrible, incluso shining que era el mas valiente estaba temblando de miedo aquel poni no era para nada normal.

Celestia en cambio estaba mas que nada shokeada, no había escuchado palabras asi desde hace tiempo, no la asusto pero la hacia sentir, bien por asi decirlo, ella inconscientemente puso una sonrisa.

-mmm jeje ajjaajajajaj, repentinamente ella se empezó a reir, no había escuchado palabras asi desde la primera generación de guardias reales.- hablo esta mientras reía.

Esta actitud confundió a todos incluyéndome, hasta que lo comprendí, celestia era tratada como la realeza y como tal siempre recibía respeto pero no una devoción tan alta y tan simple como mi declaración, que solo fue para intimidar y hacerme el chulo, pero lo deje pasar mientras sonreía felizmente.

-bien si estas dispuesto a hacer todo eso por mi te tengo un pedido.- hablo celestia parando de reír finalmente.

-mande mi reina.- dije volviendo a fastidiar a celestia con ese titulo.

Los soldados se confundían mucho por esto celestia no era una reina, era una princesa, porque la llamaba asi?.

-tendrías una batalla contra mi?.- pregunto.

Sountrack: **Resident Evil The Mercenaries 3D OST - Soldierss Dance**

Yo me descoloque, y mocho al igual que los soldados, A QUE VENIA ESA PREGUNTA?.

-em si por mi no hay problema pero a que viene eso?.- pregunte.

Los soldados parecían que iban a tener un ataque, todos abrían y cerraban los ojos con impresión y la boca abierta.

-princesa no puede hablar en serio.- grito shining.

-no capitán quiero pelear contra el, después de todo si va a ser mi guardia personal tengo que probarlo yo misma además no quiero quedarme sin la revancha.- hablo esta con sonrisa retadora mirándome.

-o, la vez que te derrote en everfre? Jajaja si lo recuerdo esa vez te confiaste aunque me intentaste empalar con tu cuerno.- dije shokeando a todos menos a Richard que si lo sabia.

-bien que tal si comenzamos nuestro baile?.- pregunto esta poniéndose en la misma pose de lucha que antes al igual que yo.

Sountrack: **Resident Evil: Revelations -17- Approaching the Queen Zenobia**

Estuvimos parados por unos segundos, hasta que ella ataco, lanzándose directo hacia mi intentando empalarme demostrando que iva enserio.

Yo logre esquivarlo por poco.

-wow eso estuvo cerca, es que quieres ir con todo?.- pregunte con una cara de enfado y ojos en blanco.

-asi es si te voy a probar lo are enserio.- afirmo esta deteniéndose para luego apuntarme y empezar a lanzarme rayos los cuales esquivaba con dificultad.

-entonces ire con todo también, EVA quita el bloqueador psionico.- ordene.

-como ordene amo bloqueador psionico removido calculando niveles emocionales, principal IRA niveles neutros 0%.- hablo EVA.

Justo después de eso empecé a flotar un poco esquivando una buena balacera de rayos, para después impulsarme con mis patas traseras en el suelo y salir disparado contra celestia para propinarle un golpe.

-que no era un poni de tierra?, como es que puede usar magia.- se preguntaban todos los espectadores.

-aaaaaaaa- grite para luego mandarle un golpe en la cara.

-o no, eso de nuevo no.- dijo celestia para luego usar magia en si misma aumentando sus cualidades físicas y esquivar mi golpe.

Yo me quede sorprendido por esto, todo se movía en cámara lenta mire para abajo solo para ver, a celestia cargando un potente rayo.

 _-comete tu el golpe ahora.-_ pensó con una sonrisa para después largar dicho rayo mágico que me mando para arriba a toda velocidad.

Yo quede escupiendo saliva y al mas puro estilo de vegeta saliendo del kamehameha de goku me quede viendo como seguía de largo hasta salir del planeta.

-o mierda, celestia déjame decirte que estas loca.-dije mirando el rayo.- y eso me encanta.- esto ultimo lo dije con una sonrisa psicópata mirando para abajo.

-estará bien?.- se pregunto celestia pero su duda se aclaro cuando vio algo ir a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Yo veía a celestia con una mirada completamente loca, yendo directo a estrellarme cual meteoro.- aquí esta Johnny.- hable con voz de psicópata para luego estrellarme contra el suelo.

-dios si no esquivaba eso me hubiera dejado por lo menos paralitica.- pensó la alicornio del solo pero se dio cuenta de algo lo que callo es Sonny, como carajo iva a estar bien luego de eso?. Sin embargo vio algo que la dejo con los ojos abiertos y una sensación de peligro.

-el nivel psionico total bajo a 53%, nivel de ira 0%, sed de sangre 100%, aumento de daño 50%, señorita celestia le recomiendo que se defienda con lo que pueda.- informo EVA.

Las palabras sed de sangre la alertaron, poniéndola en posición de defensa para evitar el mayor daño, además de ponerse su mas poderoso escudo, mas un hechizo especial diseñado por ella para aumentar la resistencia del cuerpo en un 100%.

- **iron skin**.- dijo celestia nombrando su técnica de defensa mas fuerte.

Yo mientras salí del agujero que cree con los ojos brillando en verde, una bien puesta sonrisa psicópata y mirada de muerte.

Sountrack: **Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Seigi Shikkou~**

Nos miramos por unos segundos, pero luego me arte el ansia de pelear contra alguien de este nivel me carcomía, ahora sabia lo que sentían los personajes de anime al pelear asi, ERA LO MAXIMO.

-hora del desastre.- grite a la vez que me lanzaba directo hacia ella.

Celestia solo esquivo el ataque con notable dificultad, a la par que me daba un golpe con los 4 cascos mas un puto rayo.

-argg.- fue lo único que pude articular, por alguna razón ese jodido rayo traspaso mi escudo psionico.

-eso debería contenerlo.- pensó celesta jadeando, lo que lanzo fue un ataque de tipo perforante de magia, no sabia si funcionaria pero tal parece que surtió un gran efecto en Sonny.

Salí de los putos escombros que deje al chocar contra una de las paredes del castillo.-que miran? Vuelvan a lo que hacen.- grite a los idiotas que estaban mirando para después salir disparado hacia la regente de equestria.

Clelestia no supo lo que paso solo sabe que repentinamente un cohete poni salió del polvo y le dio una trompada en toda regla mandándola hacia atrás.

-ahora estamos a mano.- grite con sonrisa petulante en mi rostro.

La pelea estaba llamando la atención de todo el personal del castillo, además de los civiles fuera de este en la parte de abajo, ya que se veía una puta humareda de polvo bestial, mas unos sonidos de truenos (golpes), por todo el lugar, todos los que podían ver la pelea creían que celestia estaba luchando con un enemigo poderoso y la apoyaban, incluyendo cierta poni morada que miraba con atención todo.

La princesa del sol, también saliendo de escombros, esta vez increíblemente de la parte de abajo, donde se encontraba la ciudad, miro para arriba seria, para luego lanzarse directo a golpearme, lo raro es que tenia una sonrisa.

Los ponis cerca de ella no sabían que mierda pasaba, solo vieron caer algo y a celestia salir herida de un cráter para luego volar de repente al castillo, eso y los estruendos que se escuchaban.

- _me pregunto si me pase._ \- pensé divertido aunque no duro mucho la ya que mi oponente se tele porto en frente mío y me propino un golpe mandándome a volar, luego otro por la izquierda, luego otro por la derecha, haciendo una imitación perfecta de garra vs rock lee de naruto.

-comete esto, **Solar strike.** \- grito para luego desde el puto sol salir un rayo solar (obviamente), que me impactó, si no hubiera sido por mi escudo y porque lo evadí a tiempo esos ataques me hubieran matado ya.

-escudo al 1% de su capacidad, sed de sangre 200%, ira 40%, poder de ataque esper reducido a 12%, señor recomiendo parar no lo lograra y lo sabe.\- dijo EVA seria.

-si claro eso seria si ella tuviera ahun magia pero.-mire a celestia a lo lejos esta apenas se mantenía de pie.- no tiene casi es mas capas que ni tiene puedo ganar esto.- asegure con convicción.

Punto de vista celestia. – _ya no tengo magia, y puedo sentir que el aun tiene algo de poder, además ese escudo evito que sufriera el mayor daño, apenas y logre dañar su cuerpo, en cambio yo_.-pensó celestia mirándose tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo le dolía la mandíbula, el cuerno y por sobre todo su costado, sentía un dolor muy fuerte cuando se movia estaba segura que aquella tacleada le destrozo todas las costillas de ese lado.-yo, creo que perdi, pero tengo que seguir.- hablo esta jamás lo pensó, jamás pensó porque le gustaba tanto probar su fuerza, siempre era lo mismo y ahora que tenia un reto a su nivel después de tanto tiempo, bueno ya sabemos lo que sucederá.

Punto de vista sonny. _Esa maldita a pesar de no tener mas magia y estar notablemente herida sigue._ -pensé.- si ese es mi tipo de mujer.- grite para luego salir corriendo a finalizar la pelea.

-aun no termina esto Sonny.- grito la gobernante del sol usando sus alas y patas traseras para impulsarse y darme un golpe final.

-no ya termino mi reina.- dije y asi utilice lo poco que me quedaba de poder para chocar cascos con ella en un golpe que sorprendentemente, genero una onda de choque que logre ganar y mandar a volar a la regente del sol hacia la puerta principal del castillo rompiéndola en el proceso, dejándola noqueada.

-jeje gane.- celebre mientras caía sentado, mirando el cielo ese ultimo choque me destrozo la pata.

Cambio de sountrack: **Naruto OST 1 - Glued State**

La celebración no duro mucho pues, unos guardias me rodearon, apuntaron con sus armas y gritaron.-en nombre de celestia quedas arrestado por ataque a la corona.-

Yo me quede como e?.-pero que?, esperen déjenme.- grite mientras me soltaba del agarre que me propinaban estos idiotas por la espalda.-yo no soy un criminal ni nada, ella fue quien me reto a una pelea, si no pregúntenle al capitán armor.- grite, pero este repentinamente apareció delante mío.

Shining me miraba de manera seria.-si claro intentaste matarla durante la pelea.- grito este.

.-pero si de por si ella quería matarme a mi, en su jodida prueba, obvio respondí de igual manera imbécil.- grite enfurecido con la idiotez de este tarado.

-furia en niveles peligrosos 60%.- informo EVA.

Los ponis que no la conocían miraron el brazalete con duda.

-señores les recomiendo que paren, provocar la furia del amo Sonny no es buena idea para nadie ni para el mismo.\- informo esta.

-si claro.- dijo shinig poniéndome unas esposas en todos los cascos.- podrá enfurecerse todo lo que quiera en prisión.- dijo al final

Sountrack: **Naruto OST 1 - Nine Tail Demon Fox**

Yo me quede con la Mirada baja, mis ojos cambiaron a unos con pupila rasgada, luego levante la Mirada, asustando a todos por lo que vieron una Mirada vacía y de muerte.

-por ahora no are nada, shining, pero recordare esto, además se que a celestia no le gustara que isieran esto.- hable con un tono muerto.

El capitán empezó a dudar si este siquiera era un poni, esos ojos de muerte le daban un montón de miedo.

-esta bien lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo para después llevarme a una celda aun herido.

No tardo ni un día en que se filtrara la información de que un poni de tierra que sabia usar magia hirió a su princesa y que esta estaba en la enfermería, completamente herida.

los ponis solo hablaban cosas como.-Ese poni es un monstruo, como se atreve a dañar a nuestra princesa.- y cosas asi.

mientras yo.

-aquí estarás lejos de todo civil así jamás podrás hacer daño.- hablo shining encerrándome.

-jejejejeje.- rei de forma escalofriante.

El capitán y sus soldados me miraron con duda y pavor.

Sountrack: **Naruto OST 1 - Nervous**

-apuesto que todos deben de pensar que soy un monstruo no?, un poni de tierra que puede usar algo parecido a magia, jajajajajja.- me reía de forma loca algo que asusto a los presentes y al resto de prisioneros.

-pero saben que?, lo mejor es que esto es solo un jodido malentendido, ya quiero ver sus putas caras cuando celestia se despierte y se entere que me encerraron completamente herido, jajajaja será lo mejor si jajajajaja.- me reía como un demente la razón? El nivel de ira llego al 100% por lo que psycho empezaba a salir y EVA no podía darme una descarga por mi estado, además que seria divertido ver las caras de estos imbéciles cuando se enteren de la verdad.

- _este poni es aterrador_.- pensaron todos para luego irse y dejarme en la obscuridad.

Y con esto terminamos el cap gente espero que les alla gustado, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
